EL MÉDICO BRUJO
by Mynato Namykaze
Summary: Medieval y mágico AU. Un médico brujo llega a un distante reino en el cual salva la vida de la reina, con la cual entablará una amistad y cariño que los salvara a ambos de la desolación y la soledad, dándoles esperanza entre risas. Pero el mundo no puede tratarse solo de uno mismo, ni de una pareja, y el medico deberá aprenderlo si quiere proteger y vivir su amor.
1. La enfermedad de la reina

**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 5.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black,** para que aquellos a los que les guste den su apoyo.

Un raro acontecimiento para mi escribir historias de Harry Potter, pero como he estado leyendo los libros en los últimos meses, pues me dieron ganas **.** De esta historia puedo decir que, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, los protagonistas serán nada más y nada menos que Lily y Severus, con lo que pretendo dar oportunidad a este romance que no pudo ser, pero por supuesto, esto no será algo sencillo.

Sin poder decir más por el momento y no dar spoilers de mis planes futuros, espero que disfruten de este relato, y bien, ¡comenzamos!

 **EL MEDICO BRUJO**

* * *

 **Capítulo I- La enfermedad de la reina**

¡La reina se muere! El castillo se encontraba en una completa desesperación mientras la señora de aquellas tierras yacía en cama débil y a punto de dar su último suspiro. Meses atrás la reina había comenzado a dar señales de una enfermedad, la cual fue tratada de inmediato, sin embargo esto no sirvió para detener el avance de su padecimiento, el cual ahora la tenía al borde del deceso. Los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro, subían y bajaban escaleras, nerviosos y temerosos por el destino que al reino había llegado. ¿Qué pasaría ahora en Griffindor? ¿Qué seria del rey James sin su amada esposa, la cual todo el reino sabía que adoraba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo? ¿Y que sería del joven príncipe, Harry, sin la protección y el cariño de su madre?

-¿Qué será del reino ahora? –preguntó por lo bajo uno de los sirvientes del castillo, Dean, un joven moreno de más o menos la edad del príncipe.

-¿De qué hablas? –lo cuestiono Neville, otro joven que trabajaba en el castillo, él, como el encargado de cuidar los jardines del castillo.

-Tu sabes a que me refiero –le dijo aun usando un tono de voz bajo para no ser escuchado por nadie más.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en un desierto pasillo, habían salido de la cama al escuchar los fuertes gritos de uno de los sirvientes que había ido a buscar al rey cuando le fue informado que el estado de salud de la reina había empeorado. Por un tiempo la reina, si bien no había mejorado, se había mantenido estable, tanto que incluso los habitantes del reino comenzaban a recobrar las esperanzas. Neville incluso había cuidado y atendido con más dedicación los rosales para que la reina pudiera verlos cuando abandonara la habitación en la que ahora estaba recluida. Pero ahora se sentía un ambiente pesado, que hacía suponer y sentir que ya nada se podía hacer. Al menos era eso lo que interpretaba Neville en el tono con el que hablaba Dean.

-Las cosas han ido cada vez peor en el castillo, ¡En el reino entero! Si la reina fallese… no quiero ni pensarlo.

-¡Ni deberías! –Habló con fuerza Neville-. Yo estoy seguro de que la reina se repondrá.

-Abre los ojos Neville, no ha habido medico capaz de tratar su enfermedad, ni los mejores hechizos ni las mejores pociones han servido de mucho. La enfermedad de la reina es incurable, si Pomfrey no lo ha dicho ya, es porque no quiere recibir la furia del rey.

Neville estaba a punto de contradecir a su compañero cuando vio a la distancia una figura femenina acercándose con un imponente andar. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca los dos chicos pudieron ver la mirada dura detrás de los cristales de las gafas de aquella mujer vestida con una túnica verde esmeralda: Era Minerva McGonagall.

-Señor Thomas, señor Longbottom, vuelvan a sus aposentos de inmediato, en este momento no se requiere de la presencia o intromisión ni del jardinero, ni de un cocinero –les espetó con severidad la mujer a la que respondía todo el personal del castillo. Ambos chicos entraron de inmediato a sus habitaciones para evitar aumentar la furia de la mujer, que en breve se dispuso a continuar su camino.

McGonagall subió las escaleras al final del pasillo y luego otras más hasta llegar al piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones de la familia real. Al fondo se encontraba la habitación de la reina, y en la entrada se encontraban dos hombres acompañados de una mujer vestida con una túnica blanca y con un gorro del mismo color en la cabeza, era madame Pomfrey, la bruja médico del castillo. Los dos hombres, muy parecidos entre sí; de cabellera revuelta y de color azabache y gafas redondas en sus rostros, eran nada más ni nada menos que James Potter, el rey de Griffindor, y Harry Potter, príncipe heredero del trono.

La mujer se acercó con pasos lentos escuchando una disculpa por parte de madame Pomfrey a la que el rey parecía no estar poniendo nada de atención. Vio como el joven príncipe le daba indicaciones de que se marchara y la mujer dio una reverencia para después irse, con un rostro que reflejaba la genuina tristeza y preocupación que sentía por la situación que estaba viviéndose en ese momento. Ambas mujeres se cruzaron al caminar, no dijeron nada, y cada una continuó su camino. McGonagall se paró junto al príncipe, notando su tristeza y desesperación.

-Estoy segura de que ha hecho todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para ayudar a su madre, príncipe.

-Lo se… pero da igual, el destino de mi madre esta sellado –dijo con amargura el joven. La mujer quiso decirle algo, pero no pudo, no sabía que decir, ¿Cómo podía demostrarle al chico que aquello no era el final, cuando ella misma se preguntaba si había una forma de salvar la vida de su reina? En ese momento volteo a ver al rey, su mirada era dura, fría, como si aquello no le interesara mucho, pero en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación y la rabia. Minerva no pudo evitar pensar que un tiempo atrás el rey era más expresivo, más dado a hablar sobre lo que le preocupaba, y que el rey de aquel tiempo habría estado mucho más alterado que su propio hijo. No sabía por qué, pero en ese momento la mujer extrañaba a aquel hombre.

-Debe haber una solución. Minerva, dime que hay una solución –dijo el rey con su tono de voz severo. La mujer titubeo tratando de decir algo.

-Yo…señor…

-¡Majestad! –un grito se hizo presente. Por el pasillo corría un hombre, delgado y con un par de cicatrices en el rostro. Su rostro reflejaba cansancio y tardó unos segundos en recuperar el aliento.

-Remus… -susurró el príncipe mientras miraba curioso al hombre frente a él y a su padre.

-Un médico…un médico señor…en el pueblo… -decía con dificultad el hombre. El rey pareció molestarse al escucharlo.

-¡Por esa estupidez vienes a molestar! Un simple medico…

-Señor…no es un simple médico –dijo Remus, ya un poco mejor aunque aún respiraba con algo de fuerza.

-Lupin, los mejores médicos y brujos de estas tierras han revisado a la reina y ninguno ha podido…

-¡Es que él es diferente! En los dos días que lleva en el pueblo ya acabó con la epidemia de viruela de dragón que se desató –exclamó para que le prestaran atención. El príncipe Harry no ocultó su sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre. Estaba al tanto de la situación que se vivía en el pueblo, pero por la preocupación que había por la reina ni él ni su padre habían hecho nada en favor de sus súbditos.

-Pero una epidemia así… ¿Cómo? –cuestionó Minerva, igual que el príncipe, muy sorprendida.

-La gente del pueblo dice que es un experto en pociones, un médico brujo que en poco tiempo tuvo lista una cura que administro a todos los enfermos, y no solo eso, se ha dedicado a tratar a todo enfermo del pueblo y prácticamente ya no hay ninguna enfermedad grave.

El silencio se hizo presente en el pasillo mientras que la expresión del rey parecía mostrar un mayor interés, sin embargo no dijo nada, se giró para ver la puerta tras la cual su amada seguía debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

-Señor –dijo Remus con algo de duda.

-Capitán Lupin –dijo con una imponente voz el rey-, despierta a Sirius, ambos vayan por ese medico brujo, y tráiganlo al castillo. Denle el oro que pida por salvar la vida de mi esposa.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y con una resplandeciente sonrisa se fue corriendo igual como había llegado. El rey siguió mirando la puerta fijamente mientras levantaba una mano la cual se posó sobre la madera de la puerta.

-Resiste Lily, te voy a salvar –dijo con una voz más suave, que le hacía recordar al príncipe a la forma en que se comportaba antes su padre.

Alejado del castillo, había una pequeña tienda que se encontraba levantada en el patio trasero de una vieja taberna. Tenía una discreta chimenea de la cual salía humo, muestra de que adentro había fuego. Un solo hombre ocupaba dicha tienda, un hombre delgado, de nariz grande y largo y grasiento cabello, negro como sus ropas. El hombre escribía con suma dedicación sobre un pergamino usando una pluma que parecía haber sido arrancada de la cola de un cuervo, y de vez en vez tomaba grandes tragos de un tarro que descansaba sobre la mesa, al lado de sus pergaminos.

Severus Snape, el nombre de aquel extraño medico brujo, que había llegado por azares del destino a Griffindor, y que desde su llegada dos días antes de esa escena, se había dedicado a curar a tanto enfermo se había encontrado, había declinado a las ofertas de quedarse en alguna habitación disponible en casas de diferentes familias que lo alababan como el salvador de su pueblo, sus familias y sus seres queridos. No había ni siquiera aceptado la oferta de ocupar una habitación disponible dentro de la taberna para pasar la noche, sino que se había conformado con pedir que le dejaran levantar su tienda en el patio trasero, y pidió atentamente que nadie lo molestara.

El pueblo lo consideraba un salvador, tanto por sus grandes habilidades, como por el hecho de que había aceptado como pago cualquier cosa que cada individuo al que trató pudiera darle, lo que hacía que la gente lo viera como un alma caritativa, aunque ese no era el verdadero sentido de las acciones del hombre, la verdad era que sabía que muchas personas no tendrían dinero para pagar sus servicios, pero había notado que en ese pueblo crecían gran variedad de plantas que le servirían en futuras pociones, además de que mientras todo el pueblo cubriera su necesidad de alimentos el tiempo que estuviera ahí no perdía nada en mejorar un poco las deplorables condiciones en que se encontraba esa gente. Así pues había recibido una aceptable cantidad de oro, grandes dotaciones de semillas y raíces muy difíciles de conseguir, algunas pieles de animales poco comunes, algunos utensilios y varias promesas de que le llevarían algo de comer y beber que se habían cumplido tan bien que ahora el hombre sabía que después del tarro de aguamiel que había sobre la mesa no sería capaz de beber una sola gota o probar un solo bocado por el resto de su atareada noche. Disfrutaba de la soledad que le permitía hundirse en las artes que más le fascinaban.

Fue en ese momento en que más sumido estaba en sus estudios que escuchó movimiento fuera de su tienda. Se preguntó que podía ser lo que estaba pasando, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se enterara. Por la puerta entró un hombre con porte intimidante y unas galantes prendas debajo de una capa. Su largo cabello caía sobre sus hombros y su mirada se clavó sobre el brujo de manera inquisitiva.

-¡Le dije que mi maestro pidió no ser molestado! –escuchó la voz de una mujer, y vio como una chica entraba detrás del hombre, vestía un viejo y simple vestido color turquesa sobre el cual tenía puesto un raído y sucio delantal blanco, y llevaba el sucio y enmarañado pelo castaño suelto. La joven con mirada intimidante y voz mandona parecía dispuesta a sacar al otro individuo con todo lujo de violencia, pero antes de que la chica alcanzara al intruso Snape notó que el hombre comenzaba a sacar de debajo de su capa un objeto inconfundible: una varita, se trataba de un brujo.

-¡Hermione! –Dijo Snape poniéndose de pie, llamando la atención del hombre y de la chica-. Retírate, atenderé a este hombre.

-Pe…pero maestro usted dijo…

-¡Que te retires, tonta insolente! –dijo al tiempo que levantaba un brazo y la joven fue empujada por una fuerza invisible que la llevó al exterior de la tienda.

-Eso fue un poco brusco, solo es una niña –dijo el desconocido mientras alejaba su mano de su capa, dejando la varita oculta bajo esta.

-Presiento que eso no le habría importado en caso de haber sacado la varita, ¿señor…? –Snape dejo la pregunta en el aire esperando que aquel sujeto diera su nombre y la razón de su visita.

-Me llamo Sirius, y su majestad, el rey James Potter me ha enviado en persona a buscarlo.

-¿A si? Lo lamento, pero no me gustan mucho las audiencias con la realeza –le dijo para después darse la vuelta y disponerse a tomar asiento otra vez, pero antes de hacerlo sintió que era tomado del brazo y se giró con violencia hacia aquel hombre.

-Debo insistir, el rey me pidió que lo llevara al castillo, y debo cumplir con mi mandato.

-¿Y si me niego a cooperar?

-Tendré que obligarlo –respondió con simpleza y algo de burla el hombre. Snape estaba notoriamente molesto con la actitud del visitante, siempre había detestado ese tipo de comportamientos que él llamaba socarrones y arrogantes-, sin embargo, estoy seguro que no será necesario llegar a ello –dijo mientras volvía a rebuscar bajo su capa. Snape se apresuró a sacar de entre su túnica su varita a la espera de un ataque del visitante, pero para su sorpresa este sonrió al ver su acción y lo único que sacó y le arrojó fue una bolsa que aterrizo sobre la mesa, cerca de su pergamino haciendo un sonoro ruido metálico. Era fácil saber que aquel bulto poco menos grande que la cabeza de su asistente eran monedas de oro-. La reina ha caído enferma, el rey pide que la salve, y a cambio de ello, una suma más grande que esa le será pagada. Ese oro solo cubre las molestias por venir a irrumpir su paz y pedirle que visite el castillo, si la esposa del rey sobrevive, usted recibirá más oro.

-Y supongo que si la reina fallese, el rey no se tomara muy bien la noticia y ordenara que me ejecuten, ¿verdad? –preguntó Snape quien ya tenía experiencia tratando con miembros de la realeza y no quería meterse en líos. Por otro lado, el oro que ahora reposaba sobre su mesa era más que todo lo que había conseguido en dos días de trabajo, debía admitirlo, además de que seguramente el hombre frente a él no tomaría a bien que rechazara la oferta del monarca de esa tierra.

-La recompensa bien vale el riesgo, ¿no le parece señor…? –escuchó la voz de Sirius, que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Un último trabajo antes de partir de ese reino, ¿Cuántos problemas le podía ocasionar eso? Después de todo, si intentaban aprisionarlo o eliminarlo, encontraría la forma de liberarse, siempre lo hacía.

-Severus Snape… Está bien, llévame con tu rey.

Al poco tiempo cuatro figuras caminaban a prisa sobre uno de los pasillos del castillo. El hombre llamado Sirius, el compañero de este, un sujeto que se identificó como Remus, el medico brujo Severus Snape, y detrás de los tres Hermione, la asistente de Snape que cargaba con dificultad un par de maletas y hacia esfuerzos por no caerse. Snape miraba por todo el castillo, fascinándose con la rica arquitectura que este poseía, pero no mostraba ninguna emoción. Después de una larga caminata Snape notó al final del pasillo en que se encontraban a varias personas frente a una puerta. Por las ropas elegantes y la preocupación instaurada en la mirada supo que el hombre de cabello negro muy alborotado era el rey, el joven a su lado con un gran parecido físico a él debía ser su hijo, y junto a ellos otras dos mujeres y otros dos soldados los acompañaban.

-Majestad, este es el medico brujo del que todo el pueblo habla –dijo Remus con una reverencia. El rey miró a Severus quien también hizo una reverencia e indico a su ayudante que hiciera lo mismo.

-Mi nombre es Severus Snape, me dijeron que su esposa ha enfermado, ¿Qué síntomas tiene?

-Fiebre, nauseas, dolores musculares, desmayos, vomita todo lo que come…-comenzó a decir madame Pomfrey con nerviosismo hasta que Severus la calló levantando una mano. Parecía fastidiado por el parloteo de la mujer.

-¿Puedes salvarla? –le preguntó el rey con voz autoritaria, Snape sentía que dentro de esa pregunta se escondía una amenaza. Snape no dijo nada por un momento, luego indicó a su asistente que abriera la puerta, quien lo hizo sin dejar de sostener las maletas que llevaba consigo.

-Si puede ser salvada, la salvare –dijo simplemente y entro en la habitación junto a Hermione cerrando la puerta con fuerza antes de que cualquier otro entrara.

-Señor…-quiso decir Sirius.

-Déjenlo, que haga su trabajo –respondió el rey.

En el interior de la habitación Snape invoco con la varita una pequeña luz con la que se ayudó para dar un rápido vistazo. Vio la ventana cerrada y las cortinas extendidas cubriendo el paso de cualquier luz, un tétrico y frio escenario que denotaba la tristeza y desesperanza que la enfermedad de la reina debían producir en todo el castillo. Había frente a la ancha cama una mesa con un candelero sin una sola flama encendida y un cuenco grande con agua.

-Aquí –pronuncio el hombre y con un movimiento de la varita despejo la mesa y encendió las velas del candelero que dejo flotando justo sobre la cama de la enferma-. Ordena las cosas Hermione –le indico a su asistente que de inmediato dejó las maletas en el suelo. Del sucio delantal sacó una varita y con notorio nerviosismo la usó para ordenar el contenido de las maletas sobre la mesa. Un par de movimientos y la mesa estaba atiborrada de frascos con líquidos de diferentes colores, frascos con polvos, hojas, y algunos animales flotando en líquidos ambarinos. Snape vio satisfecho la eficiencia de su asistente y luego se aproximó a la cama, donde yacía la reina.

El hombre miro a la mujer iluminada por la luz de las velas y noto en su esquelético rostro el semblante cansado, el sudor en su frente y mejillas, los labios resecos, las marcadas ojeras, la piel de un tono cetrino y escucho la fuerte y dificultosa respiración de aquella mujer que parecía más una muerta que una viva.

-¿Veneno? –preguntó la chica castaña al acercarse a su maestro.

-Eso parece –dijo el hombre sin mucha preocupación-. ¿Qué piensas tú, que deberíamos hacer? –la chica se puso un poco nerviosa por la pregunta de su maestro, siempre le sucedía.

-Yo…am…be… ¡bezoars! –dijo finalmente con satisfacción por haber recordado algo importante que su maestro le había enseñado.

-Bien… ¿y qué esperas? La reina no vivirá si sigues desperdiciando el poco tiempo que le queda –dijo el hombre. La castaña bien sabía que no recibiría un elogio por su acierto, pero igual se sintió mal por el regaño de Snape.

Mientras la chica se disponía a buscar los bezoars entre las cosas sobre la mesa el hombre de cabello negro miró detenidamente a la mujer. Su aspecto enfermizo la hacía ver poco agraciada, pero algo en ella le decía a Snape que en un estado de mayor salud esa mujer debía ser muy hermosa. Siguió inspeccionando a la mujer hasta que notó algo en su brazo. En ese momento Hermione se acercó con una pequeña cajita de madera y estaba por meter algo parecido a una pequeña piedra en la boca de la reina cuando Snape la detuvo con brusquedad.

-¡No!, espera –dijo asustando a la chica quien retrocedió un poco. El hombre por su parte se acercó un poco más, mirando fijamente el brazo descubierto de la mujer. Lo tomó levantándolo un poco, y luego aproximo la varita que irradiaba una pequeña luz nuevamente. Snape entrecerró los ojos enfocándose en la piel pálida de la mujer hasta que notó eso que había llamado su atención. Debajo de la piel, como si de un cristal se tratara, se alcanzaba a ver algo que parecía ser una lombriz negra deslizándose con libertad.

-Paracitos –sentenció sin duda alguna. En ese momento el brazo que sostenía cobró vida y sintió como de repente apretaba su mano con mucha fuerza. Se sobresaltó un poco y miró el rostro de la mujer nuevamente. Sus parpados ya no estaban cerrados y Snape pudo ver un par de ojos verdes, llenos de luz y de tristeza. En todo ese rostro parecía que esos ojos eran lo único que seguía con vida, lo único que se resistía a morir.

-Por favor…por favor –escucho la súplica de la mujer que después se desvaneció nuevamente.

Snape respiró un poco agitado mientras el brazo caía sobre la cama nuevamente.

-¡Hermione prepara la poción regenerativa, rápido! –le ordenó y la chica obedeció acercándose a los utensilios e ingredientes sobre la mesa.

Sin perder tiempo encendió la hoguera del cuarto y puso sobre el fuego un caldero en el que empezó a verter varios ingredientes. Snape por su parte retiró con rapidez las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo de la reina, quien vestía un camisón de tela muy delgada, sin embargo el hombre no prestó atención a este detalle. Con la varita comenzó a tocar ligeramente el cuerpo de la mujer dejando grandes cortadas. Sus brazos y piernas pronto estaban cubiertos con cortadas que emanaban bastante sangre.

-Esto va a dolerle, pero le salvara la vida –dijo como si pensara que la mujer lo estaba escuchando, aunque veía esto poco probable.

Sobre la mujer meneó la varita un par de veces y después apuntó al cuerpo inerte que reaccionó de inmediato tensándose. La reina abrió los ojos con brusquedad y comenzó a emitir quejidos que cada vez aumentaban más en intensidad y volumen, demostrando el fuerte dolor que sentía. La mujer se retorcía y gemía incomoda mientras que por las cortadas que el hechicero acababa de hacer comenzaron a salir gusanos negros. De cada cortada que emanaba sangre salían también los extraños gusanos que se fueron acumulando sobre el cuerpo de la reina. Las sabanas y el camisón antes blancos ahora estaban completamente teñidos de rojo y la expresión cansada y moribunda de la reina estaba aún peor. Finalmente el cuerpo de la mujer dejó de moverse, como si se hubiese desmallado por el dolor, al tiempo que Snape dirigía todos los gusanos con la varita hasta un frasco el cual sello y dejo sobre la mesa.

-¿Ya está lista la poción? La reina está a punto de morir por las heridas y la pérdida de sangre –le dijo Snape a su ayudante.

-Lista –dijo mientras con un cucharon servía parte del líquido de un tono rojo bermellón y un poco espeso en un pequeño tarro de barro. Snape se lo arrebato de las manos tan pronto estuvo lleno y se acercó a toda prisa a la mujer que apenas respiraba. La tomó por la parte trasera del cuello y la enderezó un poco para darle de beber la poción.

-Bébalo –dijo como una orden-, si de verdad quiere vivir, beba esto, majestad –la mujer pareció reaccionar ligeramente pues de inmediato aproximo sus labios resecos al recipiente y con la ayuda del hechicero bebió todo el líquido para después toser haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Es lo más asqueroso que he probado en mi vida –dijo con voz débil la reina.

-Pero efectiva –le informó Snape mirando como las cortadas comenzaban a cerrarse con rapidez-, su cuerpo ya está sanando y recuperando fuerzas –el hombre se alejó un poco de la cama mientras veía que la reina volvía a quedarse dormida, pero esta vez su rostro parecía más relajado. Cuando al fin las heridas terminaron de cerrarse, a pesar de estar aún manchada con su propia sangre, la reina lucia más viva.

Había salvado a la reina, lo que para el significaba una muy buena paga, para el reino un alivio al saber que su reina seguiría con ellos para protegerlos. Pero para alguien más, el que la reina siguiera viva, era un inconveniente, una frustración hacia sus planes, y una declaración de guerra por parte del médico brujo que había salvado a la reina de la muerte.

Por supuesto, _esta historia continuara…_

* * *

No hay mucho que pueda decir en este momento, salvo gracias por leer el primer capítulo, espero lean el segundo, y que la fuerza los acompañe, _peace and love_.


	2. La propuesta del rey

Que agradable es volver, aquí les dejo el capítulo dos. Gracias por leer y por seguir leyendo.

 **Capítulo II-La propuesta del rey**

¡La reina vive! Fue el grito que inundó el castillo y no tardó en esparcirse por el reino entero la noche en que Snape atendió a la moribunda monarca.

Los residentes del castillo, nobles y la servidumbre se maravillaban contando la historia: Primero horribles quejidos que parecían salir de la boca de la reina y que hacían pensar que el médico la torturaba cruelmente. Rápido el capitán Remus y el príncipe Harry comenzaron a forzar la puerta viendo que el rey parecía inmutable, al entrar la escena hizo brotar las más salvajes emociones del príncipe: Su madre tendida sobre un lecho lleno de su propia sangre. Sin perder tiempo se lanzó sobre el individuo que permanecía junto a ella, tomándolo del cuello y posando la punta de la varita sobre el pecho del hombre estaba listo para acabar con su vida, hasta que escuchó la suave y débil voz de una mujer.

-Harry, no... No seas mal agradecido, él me está ayudando -el muchacho se volvió para ver a su madre con una sonrisa, que si bien estaba pintada en un rostro enfermo casi moribundo, para él seguía siendo radiante.

-Mamá -dijo el príncipe al tiempo que se desplomaba junto a la mujer-, no sabes lo preocupados que nos tienes.

-Despreocúpense -habló el médico-, encontré la causa del mal de la reina, estará bien en poco tiempo.

A la escena se sumaron el rey, Minerva, Sirius y el capitán Remus que al pasar junto a la asistente del médico susurro un casi inaudible "gracias". Snape procedió a explicar la causa de la enfermedad de la reina.

-Un parásito, poco común, imposible de ver para ojos no entrenados y que se reproduce muy rápido, la única forma de combatirlo es extirpándolo como lo hice, y después sanar las heridas del enfermo.

Todos escuchaban atentamente. La reina volvió a caer en sueño a mitad del dialogo del hombre y el rey se acercó a él cuándo terminó de hablar, con su rostro inexpresivo pero sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que empezaban a desbordarse.

-Gracias -atinó a decir mientras torpemente lo abrazaba.

Después de esa noche Snape y su asistente fueron invitados (casi obligados) a permanecer en el castillo hasta que la reina se recuperara del todo, para que así, él mismo estuviera al pendiente de su estado de salud. Snape aceptó no sin antes pactar los términos de su paga, y ya acordado y hablado todo, Snape pasó a ocupar una habitación en la parte más recóndita del castillo, cerca de las mazmorras, en el lugar más frio y húmedo que el hombre pudiera recordar que había pisado, pero se le antojaba realmente cómodo. Mientras, su asistente, a quien se le ofreció de manera muy insistente que también ocupara una habitación disponible en el castillo, terminó aceptando una ubicada en una de las torres, donde la luz del día entraba con libertad, el aire se sentía fresco y la privacidad era tal que la chica podía pasarse sus ratos libres enteros leyendo sin interrupciones. Claro que no se sintió cómoda desde el principio, pensando que su maestro la reprendería por aceptar semejante ofrecimiento, sin embargo, y para su agrado, pronto se dio cuenta de que a Snape le daba igual, siempre que la distancia entre su habitación y la de ella no le entorpeciera el trabajo y estuviera siempre lista cuando él se lo ordenara.

Los días pasaron, la salud de la reina mejoraba con rapidez, y al cabo de la primer semana era incluso capaz de levantarse de la cama para ir al jardín a apreciar el trabajo que con tanto esmero Neville había estado haciendo para complacerla en cuanto estuviera repuesta de la enfermedad. La reina se deleitaba en las frescas mañanas con el aroma y la vista de las rosas rojas, al medio día hablaba con sus damas para que la pusieran al tanto de todo lo que estaba pasando tanto en el castillo como en el reino, y por la tarde conversaba con su hijo, su gran adoración. Al terminar el día y caer la noche se retiraba a sus aposentos, los cuales, Snape y su asistente se enteraron en poco tiempo, no eran los que correspondían al matrimonio, sino que se trataba de una habitación aparte a la que la reina fue trasladada al enfermar, para mantener libre de peligro al rey.

De cualquier forma, esto no pareció interesarle mucho a Snape quien se esforzaba por no tener relación con la familia real, y limitaba su contacto con la reina a las visitas nocturnas que hacía a su habitación para examinar su estado de salud, esforzándose por evitar la charla a la que insistentemente la mujer quería introducirlo.

-¿Que le ha parecido el reino, señor Snape? -preguntó la mujer con gesto cansado, sentada en la cama y con las piernas cubiertas por las finas sabanas.

-Un bonito lugar -dijo con simpleza mientras se acercaba a ella con una copa con un líquido ambarino que le dio-, un tónico revitalizante, ya no hay rastros de los paracitos en su cuerpo, así que ya podemos dedicarnos a restablecer su estado físico. Beba esto.

-No sabe cuánto agradezco las molestias que se ha tomado cuidándome, señor Snape -le dijo con una cálida sonrisa, de esas que el médico no acostumbraba recibir, y menos de alguien del estatus que aquella mujer débil y cansada.

-No agradezca, es mi trabajo, me pagan por hacerlo -dijo mientras recogía sus cosas y se aproximaba a la puerta-. Si mañana está mejor de salud, no habrá necesidad de que siga yo aquí, dejare tónico suficiente para un mes y me iré, buenas noches -y sin más, abrió y cerró la puerta rápido quedando fuera de la habitación, sin embargo se quedó ahí parado un momento, aun sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta, quizá sin percatarse de ello. La reina lograba ponerlo algo nervioso, aunque no lo denotara, su mirada y el tono de su voz le afectaban, cosa no muy común.

El hombre alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y se apresuró a retirarse a su habitación para sumergirse en la meditación y el estudio.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano. Por medio de un hechizo contactó a su asistente a la que le ordenó llevarle el desayuno a su habitación en la parte baja del castillo, y que después de esto no lo molestara para nada, quería paz y tranquilidad para concentrarse en su escritura. Al cabo de una hora ya había desayunado, bebía con calma una taza de té y leía un libro viejo y maltratado haciendo un par de anotaciones en un pergamino amarillento y en el mismo libro. Unos pasos a lo lejos lo alertaron de que su paz había llegado al final, no había nada a que bajaran los habitantes del castillo que no fuera para hablarle a él. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se puso de pie alisando con la mano las arrugas de su túnica esperando lo inminente: Unos golpes en la puerta que a Snape no sorprendieron en lo más mínimo.

-Adelante -lo que si sorprendió a Snape fue la identidad de aquella figura parada en el umbral de su puerta, se trataba del rey James con su rostro casi inexpresivo y sus ojos vivos-. Majestad -musito el hombre con sencillez mientras hacia una reverencia-, ¿A qué se debe su visita a tan temprana hora?

-Rendirle mi gratitud, es lo que me trae aquí hoy, gracias señor Snape –el brujo no cambio su expresión seria y se limitó a tomar de la mesa el libro que estaba leyendo, cerrándolo para después volver a ponerlo sobre la mesa.

-Ya me ha agradecido antes, majestad, y no hace falta, es mi trabajo.

-Acaba usted de devolverme un tesoro más valioso que todo el oro que las cámaras de mi castillo resguardan, no me diga que no es nada –respondió con calma el rey mientras daba unos cuantos pasos dentro de la habitación de Snape, aunque no parecía interesado para nada por los artículos repartidos en esta.

-Siendo así, acepto su gratitud y me siento honrado con ella –dijo Severus con una reverencia esperando que el rey se retirara de una vez y lo dejara empacar, sentía que era hora de abandonar ese lugar, o si no, no lo haría nunca.

-La otra cosa que me trae aquí –continuó hablando el rey-, es hacerle a usted una oferta –Snape se enderezó presintiendo lo que se aproximaba, algo que para nada le resultaba agradable-. Usted demostró ser el más hábil medico brujo del que se ha sabido en toda esta tierra, nunca supe de alguien con tal talento, talento del que me gustaría disponer en mi castillo.

Snape no dijo nada y ante todo se mantuvo serio. Era precisamente por lo que ahora pasaba por lo que no le gustaba mezclarse con la realeza y gente con poder que los hiciera creerse dueños de él. Ya antes había tenido que escapar de la cólera y la arrogancia de un noble luego de hacerle la invitación a quedarse a trabajar para él, con promesas de riquezas y lujos que al hombre en nada interesaban. Viendo al rey James frente a él como esperando una respuesta se dio cuenta de que su incursión en ese castillo y sus atenciones a la reina no serían la excepción, así que se dispuso a elaborar su más elocuente y educado rechazo.

-Me alaga enormemente su oferta, mi señor, y sería un gran honor para mí trabajar en este castillo pero… me temo que tendré que…

-Piénselo –lo interrumpió el rey-, puede darme su respuesta esta noche –y sin más se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Sin embargo antes de que lo hiciera el médico notó como se detenía en la puerta y volteaba a verlo-. A propósito, la noche en que salvó a mi esposa…dijo que esos paracitos son poco comunes, y que eso podía significar que lo de Lily no fue un simple capricho del destino sino…algo planeado –Snape recordó con claridad el momento en que dijo eso-, ¿sigue creyendo que eso es posible? –Snape lo miró fijamente y desviando un poco la vista dijo:

-Si –el rey asintió mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba definitivamente.

Snape suspiró pesadamente. Esa noche después de atender a la reina debería confrontar al rey. No sería una noche agradable.

El día transcurrió sin más interrupciones para el hombre que decidió intentar concentrarse en sus estudios hasta que llegara el momento de visitar a la reina, sin embargo no logró apartar de su mente las palabras del rey, tendría que rechazar su oferta y evitar que el monarca le arrancara la cabeza por ello, no sería una tarea fácil. Cuando se percató de que la noche había caído llamó a su despacho a su asistente y aprendiz, la joven castaña llegó deprisa pensando que irían a ver a la reina como ya era la costumbre, pero se sorprendió al escuchar a su maestro decirle que permaneciera en el despacho, que recogiera las cosas y preparara todo para un posible escape precipitado.

-El castillo tiene defensas que impiden aparecerse o desaparecerse en el interior, así que si es necesario tú te llevaras las cosas al pueblo, te encontrare detrás de la taberna y nos iremos, estate al pendiente.

-Si maestro –dijo la chica mientras el hombre abandonaba la habitación y ella se disponía a empacarlo todo con cuidado y rapidez.

Snape subió las escaleras hasta llegar a los aposentos de la reina. No había nadie en ese pasillo que conectaba con la recamara de la mujer, lo cual no se le hizo extraño, salvo las primeras dos noches en que el príncipe acompaño a su madre siempre había estado solo acompañado por su asistente al revisar su estado de salud. Snape se paró frente a la puerta y por un segundo sintió un extraño nerviosismo, al pensar en los ojos verdes de la mujer detrás de la puerta, la única parte de ella que nunca perdió una fantástica luz de vida, como si en esos ojos se hubieran concentrado todas las esperanzas y los deseos de vivir de la reina.

Meneó un poco la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y recuperando su porte serio y duro tocó la puerta.

-Adelante –escuchó del otro lado y de inmediato giró el pomo y entró a la habitación.

Dirigió su vista a la cama de inmediato, pero la reina no estaba ahí. La habitación era iluminada por un par de llamas blancas que se encontraban suspendidas en lo alto, así que el brujo inspeccionó la habitación esperando encontrar a su paciente, y así lo hizo, justo en el balcón, detrás de las cortinas blancas traslucidas se veía la figura femenina de la reina. Era la primera vez que Snape la veía de pie, eso le hizo notar con sumo detalle la delicada y esbelta figura que la mujer escondía debajo de una fina bata. Snape se acercó silencioso, y así pudo notar la mirada tranquila y una leve sonrisa en los labios rosados de la mujer que contemplaba la lejanía. El hombre se quedó quieto a una corta distancia de la mujer que seguía sin detectar su presencia. Escudriñó aquel rostro de piel clara sin poder evitar el notar que ya no tenía las ojeras, que el semblante enfermizo había desaparecido casi por completo y que las facciones ya no parecían esqueléticas, sino que aquel rostro se le antojaba al brujo hermoso.

El viento sopló con ligereza agitando levemente los cabellos rojos como el fuego de la reina que en ese momento se giró un poco y notó que Snape la miraba. El hombre se sintió como un criminal descubierto en pleno acto ilícito, hasta que la reina le sonrió con calidez, como si aquello que él estaba haciendo no tuviera nada de malo, ¿y por qué lo tendría? Pensó el brujo mientras regresaba a este mundo y daba una reverencia a la reina.

-Su majestad, buenas noches.

-Seños Snape, buenas noches –dijo con tono alegre. El hombre titubeo un poco, aquella imagen de una mujer hermosa aunque aún débil en apariencia por la enfermedad no era para nada lo que él esperaba ver. Como ya antes había llegado a pensar, sin el asedio de la enfermedad su belleza era exquisita, peculiar y asombrosa.

Sin darse cuenta levantó un brazo que parecía querer dirigirse al rostro de la mujer, como en un intento por confirmar que aquello no era una visión o un espejismo, pero se contuvo, logró percatarse de su actuar y con el ánimo de ocultar aquel desliz dio una señal con la mano a la reina para que se aproximara a la cama.

-Tome asiento, por favor –dijo y se giró dándole la espalda. Caminó intentando serenarse y se paró frente a la cama esperando que la reina lo siguiera. La mujer sonrió, algo en el actuar de ese hombre le hacía gracia, siempre tan reservado, parecía tímido.

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en ella mirando al hombre que sacó su varita y comenzó a agitarla frente ella.

-¿Cómo se siente?

-Bien… algo fatigada, pero la fiebre, las náuseas y otros malestares han desaparecido por completo, muchas gracias.

-Ya antes ha agradecido –le dijo con voz monótona mientras tomaba su brazo y lo revisaba usando la varita.

-Y usted ya ha dicho eso varias veces –le dijo con gracia la mujer mientras trataba de encontrar los ojos de aquel hombre- ¿Por qué rechaza tanto la gratitud de la gente?

-Solo mantengo una distancia profesional, no rechazo la gratitud –Snape tomó el otro brazo de la mujer mientras hablaba.

-¡Claro que lo hace! El capitán Remus me dijo que antes de venir al castillo su hija y usted dormían en una tienda detrás de una taberna en lugar de aceptar hospedarse con alguna de las agradecidas personas a las que le salvo la vida.

Snape estaba a punto de contestarle a la reina cuando notó algo que incluso lo sacó de la concentración con que hacia su labor.

-¿Mi qué?

-Su hija, la bonita jovencita que lo acompaña, por cierto, ¿Qué edad tiene? Parece de la edad de mi hijo, él tiene diecisiete años –Snape apretó los labios. La reina lo miró con curiosidad, parecía que intentaba no reírse.

-Esa mocosa tiene diecisiete efectivamente, y no es mi hija, es mi ayudante, una aprendiz en todo caso –Lily pareció decepcionarse de la respuesta de aquel hombre.

-¿De verdad? ¡No me lo habría imaginado!

-Debió hacerlo, no hay un solo parecido entre ella y yo.

-Bueno, no físicamente, supuse que se parecía más bien a su madre por el cabello y por qué es muy bonita… -la mujer pareció caer en cuenta de que había dicho algo que no debía-, quiero decir… yo no…

-Descuide, entiendo –dijo Snape sin inmutarse mientras soltaba el brazo de la reina.

-No me malinterprete, solo quise decir, que… pensé que ella era como su madre, quiero decir que pensé que un hombre tan talentoso como usted tendría por esposa a una afortunada mujer muy hermosa –Snape sonrió con desgano.

-Otro error, jamás he tenido esposa.

-Oh, que terrible –dijo la mujer y después se llevó una mano a la boca con una expresión de vergüenza-, lo siento, yo... no debería meterme en la vida de los demás –la mujer rio con nerviosismo.

Snape miraba la escena divertido aunque aun resistiéndose a sonreír. Aquella mujer estaba nerviosa y apenada por decirle cosas que la mayoría de la gente le decía sin ningún reparo, que era un hombre poco agraciado y un triste solitario. Frases como esas ya ni siquiera le generaban el menor disgusto, en cambio ver a aquella hermosa mujer que tenía esas atenciones con él le resultaba extraño y hasta de cierto modo grato.

-Debe usted pensar que soy una maleducada –dijo la reina mientras se ponía de pie aun con una expresión apenada dibujada en el rostro.

-Jamás pensaría eso de usted majestad –le aseguró el hombre.

-Oh, debe pensar entonces que soy una arrogante y altanera reina a la que le gusta insultar a la gente –dijo alejándose del hombre dando un corto paseo por la habitación. Se dirigió al balcón en el que volvió a recargarse, esta vez mirando a Snape.

-No…yo –el hombre se encontró con la situación de que le era difícil hablar con esa mujer-, entiendo que puede ser un poco complicado hablar conmigo, y que mi aspecto y comportamiento dan cierta…impresión –Lily escudriño al hombre mostrando bastante curiosidad.

-¿Está usted acostumbrado a que la gente lo juzgue apenas verlo, y a someterse a esos juicios que la gente le hace? –Snape la miró serio, nadie además de su asistente le había hecho esa pregunta.

-Sí, con el paso del tiempo se genera la costumbre.

-No debería –le dijo con seriedad, con fuerza en su voz como si se tratara de una conclusión indiscutible, pero al mismo tiempo con un dejo de ternura que logro calar en lo profundo de Snape-, la gente no debe ser quien le diga a usted quien es.

Snape sintió calidez en esas palabras, una comprensión que nadie le había hecho sentir nunca, algo en esa mujer era diferente a todo lo que el alguna vez llegó a conocer, sin darse cuenta sonrió, y eso para la reina no pasó desapercibido quien también sonrió, con más confianza.

-Ahora entiendo la preocupación de su reino al saberla enferma, usted no es como cualquier dirigente, es… comprensiva, si me permite decirlo es usted muy cálida y amable.

-Le permito que lo diga –le aseguró la reina-, incluso le pediría que lo repita, nada como los halagos de un caballero para devolverle la vitalidad a una mujer –dijo con tono alegre y cómico, lo que logró sacar unas cuantas risas a Snape, cosa que a la reina pareció alegrarle.

-¡Excelente! Al menos pude sacarle una risa antes de que se marche.

-¿Marcharme? –se apresuró a preguntar Snape sin entender las palabras de aquella mujer. Vio como la reina asintió.

-Usted lo dijo, si mi salud era buena usted se marcharía hoy, y parece ser que estoy bien, cada día mejor, y aunque me encantaría que se quedara, puedo imaginar que usted y su hij…perdón, su aprendiz deben tener algún otro lugar al cual ir –Snape sabía que esas palabras eran verdad, aunque al mismo tiempo eran una mentira. Por supuesto que irían a algún lugar, aunque no era como que tuvieran que, o que existiera un lugar al cual llegar, solo se trataba de seguir andando, y jamás detenerse.

¿Jamás?

Un ruido detrás de él lo sacó de sus pensamientos, a la habitación acababa de entrar un hombre con una elegante túnica de color rojo con bordados dorados. El hombre miró a la reina desde la entrada, como si el hombre entre él y ella, o sea Snape, no existiera. Camino con lentitud hasta llegar junto a ella, quedando los dos bañados por la luz de la luna en el balcón. Con lentos movimientos acercó su mano hasta la mejilla de la mujer y acaricio la suave piel.

-Lily, no vuelvas a preocuparme de esta manera –dijo antes de plantar un beso en los labios de la mujer. Snape apartó la vista con un extraño sentimiento de incomodidad que le invadió el cuerpo entero. La reina por su parte permaneció ahí, recibiendo la caricia, pero no correspondiéndola realmente. Al separarse y encontrar sus ojos con los de su esposo solo atinó a sonreír tímidamente-. Nuevamente debo reiterarle mi eterno agradecimiento Severus Snape, y aprovechando que nos encontramos, quisiera saber, ¿se quedara en mi castillo?

La reina volteó a ver a Snape con curiosidad y algo de ilusión, Snape encontró los ojos verdes de la reina y sintió como era invadido por estos, como entraban en él y lo dejaban a la merced de la dueña de esos orbes. Por primera vez en su vida sintió que había alguien ante quien con honestidad podría inclinarse con respeto.

-Sería para mí un gran honor quedarme en su castillo, acepto su oferta –despegó sus ojos de los de la reina para ver al rey que sonreía satisfecho, sintió dentro de él un ardor extraño, pero aun con esa sensación hizo una reverencia ante el hombre-, soy su siervo, majestad.

El rey James sonrió satisfecho mientras felicitaba a Snape por su, según él, sabia decisión, mientras que el médico brujo apenas le prestaba atención y sin reparo alguno dirigía su mirada un poco desconcertada a la mujer pelirroja que permanecía bajo la luz de la luna. Aquella mujer que comenzaba a hacer estragos en su mente, y él lo sabía.

Mientras tanto, lejos de la habitación de la repuesta reina, un hombre regordete corría hasta llegar a una apartada habitación en la que entró sin tocar. Era un espacio amplio, con un par de sillones al lado de una hoguera cálida y con varios libreros atiborrados y recargados en las paredes. Al fondo, detrás de una mesa amplia sobre la cual había un par de pergaminos, plumas y algunos artefactos extraños había un hombre que miraba el cielo a través de un gran ventanal.

-Mi señor –dijo el recién llegado con voz temerosa y titubeante-, la reina…ella…ah…ella esta…

-Lo sé –lo interrumpió el hombre sin darse la vuelta-, tal parece que el médico brujo es un verdadero talento, ¿no te parece? Detectó con facilidad los paracitos y desarrolló una poción para eliminarlos por completo del cuerpo de nuestra amada reina, ¡sin duda todo un genio!

-Señor…usted…usted, ¿no está…?

-¿Enfadado? Claro que no, aprecio el talento cuando lo veo, y este Severus Snape es sin duda un brujo talentoso, ¿no crees… -el hombre se dio la vuelta revelando un par de ojos rojos, como de serpientes, en una cara que no parecía humana, sino de un monstruo sacado de la más retorcida pesadilla y que mostraba una terrorífica sonrisa- …Colagusano?

-Si –respondió el aludido arrodillándose frente a aquel personaje-, mi lord.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, si es o no así háganmelo saber, pasen un bonito día tarde noche o lo que sea, peace and love, y ya luego subiré el capítulo tres.


	3. El príncipe torpe

Tercer capítulo, me sorprende lo fácil que está fluyendo esta historia, debe ser porque recién la inicio, aun no hay broncas en mi cabeza. Jeje, bueno en fin, disfruten este capítulo.

 **Capitulo III-El príncipe torpe**

¡Hay un nuevo medico en el castillo! Fue el grito que se esparció desde la mañana luego de que Snape aceptara quedarse a vivir en el castillo para así estar al pendiente y al servicio de la familia real. La noticia por supuesto alegró a más de uno en Griffindor, en donde ya varios consideraban al brujo médico un sanador excepcional y un muy buen augurio para el futuro del reino que pasaba por momentos difíciles. En el castillo la noticia alegró a muchos, pero casi no sorprendió a ninguno. El capitán Lupin y Sirius Black habían hablado mucho de la gratitud y el respeto que el rey mostraba hacia el visitante del castillo por sus grandes dotes en el arte de la medicina, y por tanto muchos comenzaban a especular que la visita del médico brujo se extendería indefinidamente luego de la recuperación de la reina.

A quien la noticia sí que tomó por sorpresa fue a la joven ayudante del médico: Hermione, quien esa noche ya estaba preparada con todo el equipaje perteneciente a ella y a su maestro esperando la posible señal de retirada. Más lo que pasó en esa noche fue que Snape entró a su habitación con paso apresurado y sin mediar palabra se aproximó a uno de los baúles lleno con sus cosas, lo abrió y de este extrajo un pergamino que extendió sobre la mesa y luego tomó la pluma de cuervo y el tintero para sentarse a escribir, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a su ayudante.

-Nos quedaremos a vivir en el castillo… al menos de momento –le dijo como si nada y la chica se llevó tal sorpresa que dejó caer la bolsa de viaje que llevaba en las manos.

Superado aquel estado de aturdimiento la joven castaña solo atinó a sonreír con nerviosismo.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer aquí? O puedes dejarme trabajar en paz y soledad de una vez –dijo con tono severo y la chica entendió que ese era el momento justo para retirarse.

Apenas llegó a su habitación, la joven dejó salir su felicidad y comenzó a saltar sobre la cama y luego a dejarse caer sobre ésta con las extremidades extendidas y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, además de unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Se sentía profundamente agradecida con su suerte por al fin tener un lugar el cual llamar hogar, y más agradecida aun cuando caía en la cuenta de que dicho hogar era literalmente un castillo.

Los días transcurrieron con tranquilidad, la salud de la reina siguió mejorando, por lo que ya no eran necesarias las revisiones diarias del médico, lo que le dejó suficiente tiempo libre para dedicarse a sus propios asuntos e intereses, los cuales, de momento no habían sido perturbados por intromisiones del rey o algún otro habitante del castillo. La joven ayudante seguía cumpliendo con sus funciones para con el médico como siempre, sin embargo, debido a que además de ella ahora Snape disponía también de la ayuda y el servicio del personal del castillo las tareas de la joven se habían reducido considerablemente, lo que le otorgaba algo que muy escuetamente había disfrutado antes: tiempo libre. Esto, sumado a una considerable cantidad de dinero que la joven recibía de la mano directa de la reina suponía para la chica un placer nunca antes conocido.

-Pero mi señora, esto no se siente correcto, yo no...

-¿Por que no va a serlo? Me gusta que mi gente se sienta a gusto trabajando en el castillo, y ese dinero es para que te des algún gusto, y en gratitud por todo lo que has hecho tu y tu maestro por mí.

-Ya antes...

-Por favor no digas que ya antes he agradecido, no sabes lo harta que el señor Snape me tiene con esa frase -la interrumpió la reina mientras se levantaba de la cama y miraba por su balcón el día nuevo que iniciaba. La chica miró a la mujer madura un poco divertida con el tono de frustración que había en su voz. Vaya que era notorio que aquella mujer era una dirigente muy distinta a lo que estaba acostumbrada, se notaba por como hablaban de ella los sirvientes del castillo que a la par de respeto le tenían cariño, y por su forma de ser con ella, una desconocida a fin de cuentas, no le sorprendía.

-Su majestad esto es en verdad...no tengo palabras que expresen mi agradecimiento.

-Esas palabras me dan una buena idea linda -le dijo con dulzura la reina-, les pediré a Seamus y a Neville que asistan a Snape en todo lo que pida, tu tomate el dia libre, ¿De acuerdo? -un dia libre, ¿Era posible o solo una cruel broma?

-Yo...de verdad muchas gracias -dijo y asintió enérgicamente la castaña antes de abandonar la habitación de la reina quien sonrió contenta. Aquella niña un poco tímida y muy educada le agradaba, le recordaba a si misma en una época muy distante.

Hermione corría alegre cual niña por los pasillos del castillo. Bajó a toda velocidad la escalera y estaba a punto de atravesar el jardín favorito de la reina donde el joven Neville plantaba y cuidaba los rosales, cuando distinguió a dos personas que estaban ahí. La chica se paró detrás de un pilar mirando discretamente. Reconoció de inmediato al hombre que había ingresado sin permiso a la tienda de su maestro aquella noche en que el médico salvó la vida de la reina, junto a el estaba un chico al que si bien había visto pocas veces podía reconocer con facilidad gracias a la túnica de hermosa tela y finos bordados, las gafas redondas y el cabello negro: Era el príncipe Harry.

-Muy bien Harry, comenzaremos cuando estes listo -le indico el hombre mayor sacando su varita y alejándose un poco del muchacho. El príncipe tambien sacó su varita y adoptó una posición que a Hermione le pareció poco práctica, los pies estaban algo chuecos y el brazo poco firme y mejor no hablar de la manera en que sostenía la varita.

-¿Listo Harry? -cuestiono Black.

-En un combate real el oponente no avisa cuando atacara, solo ataca Sirius.

-Muy bien, admiro tu energía muchacho.

El hombre llamado Sirius mantuvo en alto la varita un rato y sin avisar lanzó su primer hechizo, un destello de luz salió de su varita, y el príncipe exclamó"protego" justo a tiempo y un escudo se levantó frente a él, luego saltó a un lado y comenzó a lanzar hechizos que el otro brujo esquivava y desviava con la varita sin mucha dificultad.

-Bien, eres más fluido con tus ataques, pero sigues descuidando tu defensa -en cuanto el hombre comenzó a responder los ataques se hizo notoria la diferencia. Sirius debía ser un experimentado hechicero, sus ataques eran precisos y parecía que solo jugaba con el inexperto joven, cuyos movimientos eran demasiado aleatorios para pensar que eran planeados y más bien parecían torpes.

-Ni siquiera es necesario quedarse a verlo todo para saber el resultado, ¿Verdad? -escuchó la chica muy cerca de su oído y sintió en su cuello el aliento de alguien. La piel se le erizo y se giró alejándose un poco de inmediato. Frente a ella estaba un hombre gordo con una sonrisa torcida y cara que parecía la de una rata-, ¿Te asuste pequeña? Como lo siento, mi nombre es Peter, Peter Pettigrew. ¿Y tu encanto? -la castaña se alejó de aquel extraño personaje sin darle la espalda.

-Hermione Granger, un gusto conocerlo señor Petigrewt -dijo girándose para irse corriendo. Petigrewts no despego la vista de la chica hasta que se perdió al dar vuelta por uno de los pasillos. Se giró solo para ver como el príncipe era derribado al ser alcanzado por uno de los hechizos de Black.

-¡Príncipe! ¿Se encuentra bien? Fue un dueño espectacular, se nota lo mucho que ha mejorado -dijo mientras se apresura a loa otros dos. Sirius en ese momento le ofreció la mano a Harry quien la tomo de mal humor.

-Da igual, sigo siendo un asco.

-Este castillo no se construyó en un dia Harry, mejoraras poco a poco, solo necesitas practicar.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Sirius, joven príncipe, ai sigue practicando se volverá tan bueno como su padre con la varita -Harry sonrió con desgano.

-Si de eso se trata, vamos a seguir todo el día entonces -dijo mis tras volvía a tomar distancia-, ¡Anda Sirius! ¡Ataca!

Hermione paró de correr al estar ya frente a la entrada del castillo. Mentiría si dijera que aquel encuentro con Pettigrew no la había alterado. Aquella mirada siniestra no despertaba algo aparte de desconfianza en ella, no le parecía alguien de fiar y mucho menos alguien con el que quisiera tener un traro constante. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, en ese momento se encontraba ante algo de mayor importancia; un día libre y una pequeña bolsa con monedas de oro que podía invertir en lo que quisiera. Comenzó a caminar fuera de los terrenos del castillo pensando en la peculiar mañana que estaba viviendo, y que quizá aquello de alejarse para disfrutar de un día solo para ello no le agradaría mucho a su maestro, pero ya habría tiempo para preocuparse por esas cosas, de momento, su preocupación más grande era encontrar ropa de su gusto que remplazara sus viejos vestidos y que le sobrara suficiente dinero para conseguirse algunos libros interesantes, ¿A dónde debería dirigirse en ese momento? Pensó mientras seguía caminando.

Para Snape por su parte, aquella mañana en nada resultaba peculiar. Quitando el hecho de que ahora al despertar lo hacía sobre una cama que sabía estaba dentro de una habitación en un castillo y no en su acostumbrada tienda, no había ningún cambio en su vida. El desayuno le fue llevado a la hora acostumbrada por uno de los cocineros, Dean, ese era el nombre del cocinero según recordaba. Después de comer con calma se dispuso a trabajar en una habitación aparte de su dormitorio que había condicionado con diferentes instrumentos y materiales que le había solicitado al rey y que para su sorpresa este no se negó a proporcionarle. En una larga barra que se extendía por toda una de las paredes de la habitación se encontraban varios calderos sobre pequeñas llamas que variaban en cuanto a intensidad y algunas de estas incluso en cuanto a color. Snape reviso cada uno de los calderos, extrayendo algo del líquido con un cucharón para checar su color y consistencia, meneando la varita sobre ellos, aspirando los vapores que emanaban e incluso llego a probar con la punta de la lengua el sabor que tenían un par de las pociones. Satisfecho por el ritmo en que parecían ir las cosas se aproximó a la mesa que había en el centro de la habitación y ahí, frente a un pergamino extendido de tono amarillento en el que no había nada escrito saco su varita. Al dar dos simples toques en el pergamino comenzaron a aparecer letras. Debía tratarse de un pergamino hechizado para no mostrar sus secretos a nadie que no fuera el médico brujo.

En el centro del pergamino había un detallado diagrama de un cuerpo humano, Snape reviso todo lo escrito alrededor del dibujo, tacho algunas líneas, agrego algunas palabras, y en algunos casos término por negar enérgicamente con la cabeza mientras tachonaba cubriendo párrafos enteros de su pulcra escritura. Se sumergió en su labor durante varios minutos, y cuando casi llevaba una hora revisando el pergamino lo dejó sobre la mesa frotándose un poco los ojos. Sacó su varita y tocando con la punta de esta su garganta habló en voz alta.

-Hermione, ven de inmediato al taller, hay mucho que hacer –dicho esto se puso de pie. Reviso con la mirada la mesa y luego agitando la varita ordenó todos los utensilios en ella. Los recipientes e instrumentos de vidrio quedaron ordenados en un extremo de la mesa y los tarros, botellas y cajas metálicas, de madera o cartón se reunieron en el otro, dejando el centro de la mesa completamente libre.

Snape se dio la vuelta para buscar un viejo armario que había en la habitación algo que notó que le faltaba. Mientras buscaba escucho la puerta abrirse y sin darse vuelta habló con voz autoritaria.

-Ya era hora que te aparecieras. Prepara las cosas mientras encuentro los dedos de Grindylow. Toma una probeta y vierte veinte mililitros de sangre de dragón, luego toma un caldero del número 10 y ponle algo de agua, ponla a calentar a fuego lento y machaca algunas raíces de árbol anti gravedad –Snape dio por fin con el frasco de cristal que contenía lo que estaba buscando y lo tomo con una ligera sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿Qué tome un qué? –escuchó detrás de él una voz masculina. Al voltearse vio a Neville, el jardinero del castillo con una expresión confundida.

-¿Quién diablos eres y a que has venido? –le espetó con rabia apuntándole con la varita. El muchacho retrocedió algo asustado.

-Soy Neville Longbottom, señor Snape –el chico dio una reverencia-, vine a asistirlo.

-¿Cómo que has venido a asistirme? ¿Quién te ha enviado? –dijo con el mismo tono que antes.

-Lo escuche…por…por medio del encantamiento…usted sabe…-mientras hablaba se tocaba la garganta con la punta del dedo índice. Snape entendió que se refería ale encantamiento con el que se comunicaba con su aprendiz pero, ¿Por qué había escuchado él si a quien había hablado era a Hermione?

-Solicite a mi aprendiz que viniera, no a ti, ¿Dónde está ella y por qué haz aparecido tú?

-Ella…ella tiene el día libre –dijo Neville con voz titubeante. Snape no creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Día libre? ¡¿Y quién diablos le dio el día libre a mi estúpida ayudante?! –exclamó furioso.

-La reina, señor, ella le dijo que podía salir a pasear fuera del castillo, y nos pidió a mí y a otro chico que le ayudáramos a usted si lo solicitaba, incluso fue ella quien nos sincronizó con su encantamiento de telecomunicación.

Snape enmudeció al escuchar eso. ¿La reina? ¿Con que autoridad? ¿Por qué motivo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a entorpecer su trabajo?

-Pero que estupidez –dijo mientras con paso apresurado se aproximaba a la puerta de la habitación.

-Señor –escuchó decir al muchacho y en seco se detuvo y se dio la vuelta mirando fijamente a Neville quien tembló al sentir la fría mirada de aquel hombre-, u…u…usted... ¿necesita que yo...que yo…que haga algo? –Snape lo miro apenas controlando su enfado.

-Sal de aquí, y búscame un sapo –le dijo y sin más se marchó. Neville quedó confundido, ¿un sapo?

Snape caminaba aprisa por los pasillos de castillo teniendo en claro a donde se dirigía; los aposentos de la reina. Debía hablar con ella para aclararle que en lo que a la chica castaña respecta, él era el único con la autoridad para decidir sobre su agenda y si podía tomarse o no el día libre. Con eso en mente siguió su rumbo hasta que mientras cruzaba un pasillo al lado del cual se encontraba uno de los jardines del castillo, y vio en este a dos hombres en pleno duelo con varitas. Reconoció a Sirius Black de inmediato pero le costó un poco más lograr ver que la identidad del otro mago era nada más y nada menos que el príncipe Harry, el cual hacia elaborados esfuerzos por eludir los hechizos de su contrincante hasta que finalmente fue golpeado por uno que provocó que soltara su varita la cual voló por el aire y aterrizó sobre la hierba verde, cerca de los rosales. Vio después a un hombre gordo corriendo a toda prisa para recoger la varita que luego entrego al agitado príncipe que agradeció y le dirigió una mirada retadora a Sirius Black.

-Una vez más Sirius –dijo con voz autoritaria.

-Tómalo con calma muchacho, deberíamos descansar un poco –el hombre tenía sudor en la frente y parecía algo fatigado, aunque el príncipe estaba en peores condiciones. Snape se preguntaba qué era lo que aquello dos hacían.

-Sirius está entrenado a Harry, quiere convertirlo en un excelente duelista –Snape volteó a ver a la dueña de aquella voz suave y se topó con la reina que estaba sentada en una silla de madera finamente adornada mirando duelo que se llevaba a cabo en el jardín. Snape se preguntó como ella había adivinado lo que estaba pensando, ¿tendría ella el don de la legeremancia? Ese pensamiento lo asustó un poco. Snape volvió a ver a los dos participantes del duelo al notar que la reina dejaba de prestarle atención a él. Suevamente el príncipe hacia un buen intento por seguirle el paso al experimentado mago que lo volvió a derribar, esta vez con algo más de brusquedad sin querer, lo cual lo preocupo un poco. La reina también pareció alarmada al ver caer a su hijo pesadamente sobre la hierba, pero se relajó al ver que comenzaba a incorporarse. Snape por su parte vio al chico levantarse y pareció no comprender aquello.

-Es un testarudo –dijo en voz alta sin querer. La reina lo miró en ese momento.

-Lo sé, se parece tanto a su padre, ninguno de los dos quiere admitir una derrota, es una cualidad que llega a ser exasperante –Snape escuchó a la reina en silencio. Siguieron contemplando los combates del príncipe y el hombre de cabello largo un rato más hasta que al vástago del rey le fue casi imposible siquiera permanecer de pie.

-Basta, ya fue suficiente, descansa por hoy, seguiremos mañana –dijo Sirius guardando su varita.

-Pero…

-¡Sin peros Harry! Ya nos hemos extralimitado hoy, además seguramente tienes alguna otra lección para el día de hoy –y sin más el hombre se retiró. El príncipe se quedó un rato más sobre la hierba acompañado por Pettigrew.

-Me alegra que al fin Sirius le haya puesto fin, estaba a punto de intervenir-confesó la reina con un suspiro de alivio-. Sirius es estricto en sus lecciones, pero se preocupa por el bienestar de Harry, aunque a veces toma la terquedad y el orgullo de mi hijo como un reto personal y las cosas se extienden más de lo debido –Snape asintió mientras veía al príncipe retirarse del lugar. En ese momento recordó por lo que buscaba a la reina-, si me disculpa, señor Snape…

-Mi señora, quisiera hablar con usted –le dijo antes de que la monarca se fuera del lugar. La mujer lo miró con curiosidad mientras volvía a acomodarse en su asiento.

-Te escucho.

-Le agradezco. Mi señora, quisiera preguntarle, ¿Por qué le dio el día libre a mi ayudante? –la mujer pareció sorprendida por la pregunta del hombre.

-No creí que le molestaría, puse a dos de mis mejores sirvientes a que lo ayudaran, ¿hicieron un mal trabajo?

-Ese no es el punto, señora, el punto es que dejó que mi ayudante se marchara –Lily frunció el ceño, parecía algo molesta.

-Se refiere a ella como si fuera un objeto o una esclava, es una joven, solo le dije que podía tomarse el día para relajarse.

-Tiene suficiente tiempo libre para relajarse, y dado que trabaja para mí, le agradecería que en el futuro no le dé días libres a mi ayudante, no sabe cuándo puedo necesitarla.

-No veo cual es el problema, Neville y Seamus son muy buenos…

-No interesa que tan buenos sean, a esa chica le he estado enseñando desde hace años y es la única que se ajusta a mi forma de trabajo.

-Su forma de explotación dirá –dijo la reina visiblemente molesta-, no hay que ser un genio para saber que la pobre chica no había tenido un día libre quien sabe desde cuándo, ¡hubiera visto su cara cuando se lo dije y le di dinero! Parecía que le hablaba en otro idioma…

-¿Le dio dinero también? –Snape perdía gradualmente el porte con el que le hablaba a la reina en medida que su molestia aumentaba. La reina suspiró ruidosamente mientras se ponía de pie encarando al hombre.

-Sí –confesó sin más-, le di algo de dinero en agradecimiento por que ella también ayudo a salvarme la vida, me pareció algo justo y por su reacción creo que hice lo correcto, ¿Qué usted jamás se interesa o preocupa por su aprendiz? ¿Ha visto el viejo y remendado vestido que trae? La pobrecita parece como ya he dicho su esclava, y no me parece justo que la trate de ese modo.

-Yo me encargo de esa mocosa, y es precisamente eso lo que quiero aclarar con usted, déjeme a mí la administración del tiempo de esa chica.

-"Esa chica, "esa chica" –repitió la reina imitando la voz áspera de Snape-, ¿sabe que "esa chica" tiene nombre? Se llama Hermione. Y de verdad insisto en que no tiene nada de malo que se tome un día libre, que pasee por ahí y se relaje –Snape quedó enmudecido, sentía que si seguía discutiendo con la reina comenzaría a faltarle al respeto y prefería no meterse en líos. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

-Probablemente tenga razón en eso de darle tiempo y espacio a esa chi…a Hermione –su voz sonaba cansada-, pero preferiría que me dejara a mí la decisión de si puede o no ausentarse. Justo hoy tenía pensado trabajar un rato, estaba en medio de algo importante y por más que sus sirvientes sean competentes no quiero avanzar sin Hermione presente…

-¡Aja! Lo sabía –exclamó la reina satisfecha. Snape no entendía la razón de la reacción de la mujer-. Sabía que en el fondo le tenía algo de aprecio a su aprendiz –Snape contrajo el gesto como si no entendiera.

-¿De qué habla?

-Acaba de decir que NO-QUIERE, avanzar sin ella presente –Snape seguía mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Me refería a que no puedo avanzar sin ella, ella sabe cómo trabajar, con sus sirvientes tendría que empezar enseñándoles como manipular los instrumentos antes de siquiera pensar en lograr un avance.

-No fue eso lo que dijo –le espetó la mujer con voz cantarina-. Admítalo, le tiene afecto a Hermione, se porta grosero y distante con ella, pero le tiene afecto, no lo puede ocultar.

-Mi interés con ella es solo por practicidad, ella es una buena asistente.

-Y una buena alumna, ¿o no? Un maestro siempre se enorgullece del talento de sus alumnos y usted no está exento de eso –Snape desvió la mirada como no queriendo reconocer nada de lo que la reina decía.

-Tiene algo de talento sí, pero eso no justifica que se desaparezca así como así.

-Bien, aceptare ese error, pero usted, trate de relajarse más y ponerle más atención a su aprendiz –lo reprendió la mujer y Snape se quedó como piedra, esa mujer lo estaba regañando por su manera de comportarse con la chica, algo muy extraño para él -, no quiero que la siga explotando –le exigió cruzándose de brazos. Snape suspiró fastidiado.

-Como ordene su majestad –dijo dando una ligera reverencia.

-Excelente, y ya que está aquí me gustaría hablarle de algo importante –Snape presto toda su atención a las palabras de la reina-, me interesa que mi hijo sea un conocedor de lo más posible de la magia, así que si usted no tiene inconveniente, quisiera que le de clases a mi hijo de pociones.

-Señora, yo…-trato de negarse Snape pero la reina lo interrumpió.

-No le pido que lo convierta en su remplazo, pero si me interesa que él tenga unas sólidas bases en la materia –Snape pensó en seguir negándose pero los ojos suplicantes de color verde lo desarmaron.

-Veré que puedo hacer por su hijo –prometió Snape. La reina sonrió satisfecha dándose media vuelta para marcharse.

-Que tenga buen día señor Snape –el hombre se quedó inmóvil viendo cómo se alejaba la mujer con un elegante andar. Vería que podría hacer por el hijo de la pareja real, pero la verdad era que después de ver su actuación en el duelo contra Black sentía que eso que pudiera hacer no sería mucho, el chico era un torpe con la varita, seguramente sería aún peor para las pociones.

-¿Señor? –Escuchó una leve voz a su lado, volteó y vio a Neville quien sostenía en sus manos a un sapo bastante grande y feo-, encontré el sapo, ¿este sirve? ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora? –Snape lo miró con enfado y se dio la vuelta para partir.

-Ponle nombre y cuídalo, ahora es tu mascota –le indicó antes de marcharse definitivamente. Neville miró al sapo en sus manos sin entender por qué debía ponerle nombre y cuidarlo.

Hermione salió de un pequeño establecimiento en el pueblo, se trataba de una modesta librería en la cual había adquirido un par de títulos que llevaba en una pequeña canasta. Sonreía complacida ya que según sus cuentas aun le alcanzaban para comprarse un par de vestidos sencillos, el día iba bastante bien y aún era temprano. Caminó por en medio de un mercado curioseando con la mirada cuando escuchó detrás unos pasos apresurados. Se giró y alcanzó a ver a un muchacho que casi se estrella con ella. La mirada de la chica y del muchacho se conectó por escasos segundos en los que Hermione pudo ver con claridad el tono azul de los ojos de aquel muchacho pelirrojo. Creyó distinguir una leve sonrisa en los labios del muchacho que luego volvió la vista al frente para ver por dónde corría. Mientras se alejaba Hermione vio los harapos sucios y rasgados que llevaba puestos el chico y que además llevaba consigo un saco cuyo contenido no era distinguible.

Detrás del pelirrojo corrían otros tres hombres maldiciendo al muchacho. Hermione, curiosa por aquello comenzó a abrirse paso por el mercado para no perder de vista al chico hasta que distinguió que salió de la concurrida calle adentrándose entre dos edificios. Se apresuró al lugar y estando justo en la esquina donde lo había visto dar vuelta se acercó con lentitud. Miró desde la distancia al chico rodeado por los tres hombres que había visto antes y notó a otros dos.

-Muy bien asqueroso ladrón, ¡devuélveme mi mercancía! –le espetó con violencia.

-Yo no la tengo –dijo el chico con gesto burlón y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Done la dejaste? –le gritó otro de los hombres viendo a su alrededor. El chico sonrió aun con burla.

-Creo que la perdí, tal vez se me cayó mientras corría no se… -en ese momento uno de los hombres calló al chico con un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Al instante el resto de los hombres se lanzaron sobre el chico golpeándolo y pateándolo. Hermione se horrorizó al ver al chico abatido en el suelo siendo pateado con fuerza por los hombres, y estando a punto de sacar la varita para ayudarlo escucho que gritaban desde el mercado.

-¡Ladrones! ¡Ladrones! –la chica y los hombres volvieron su vista a la calle abarrotada de gente y comerciantes.

-Debe tener complicar, vamos o nos dejaran sin nada –ordenó el primer hombre que había hablado y de inmediato los cinco sujetos corrieron de regreso al mercado dejando al chico en el suelo. Hermione se ocultó para no ser vista y luego, aun desde su escondite miró al chico pelirrojo en el suelo. A pesar de la distancia logró identificar que aquellos sonidos que salían de su boca no eran quejidos, sino más bien una débil risa.

La castaña lo vio levantar los brazos como queriendo alcanzar algo. Hermione levanto la vista curiosa y vio suspendida en el aire a gran altura el mismo saco con el que lo había visto correr antes, el cual comenzó a caer con extraña lentitud. El chico se incorporó ya con el saco en las manos y una sonrisa triunfal aunque con algo de sangre. Levanto la vista y se volvió a encontrar con los ojos de la castaña que se sobre saltó. El pelirrojo le dirigió otra sonrisa y le guiño el ojo antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo. Hermione seguía pasmada en su sitio.

-Es un brujo –susurró la chica aun mirando el lugar donde antes estaba tirado aquel ladrón pelirrojo.

Me despido dejando hasta aquí la historia, gracias por leer, gracias a AlenDarkStar y a Myobsessivedevotion por sus comentarios, eso me anima a seguir. Ya vendrá otro capítulo de la historia, espero, siga habiendo lectores de esta.


	4. La familia Malfoy

**La familia Malfoy**

¡La familia Malfoy viene de visita! Una vez superada la situación de la reina que parecía mantener a todo el castillo y el pueblo en pausa se alzó ese grito. La visita de los Malfoy al inicio del verano al castillo y el baile que en honor a la reunión se realizaba, era una tradición que cada año se cumplía, sin embargo por la delicada situación que se vivía, ésta visita se pensó no se llevaría a cabo, pero ahora, con la salud de la reina tan perfecta como siempre y su radiante sonrisa regalada a cada habitante del castillo, aunque los días de otoño ya se veían venir una lechuza fue enviada a los Malfoy para avisarles de que los esperaban en el castillo la noche del viernes de esa semana. Por supuesto los preparativos para semejante festejo no eran nada discretos, y el bullicio y la gente correteando de un lado a otro habían vuelto al ya retraído médico brujo aún más huraño. Desde iniciada la semana nadie lo había visto abandonar sus aposentos más que para enclaustrarse en su taller.

Justo ahí estaba la mañana dos días antes de la fiesta, acompañado únicamente por su ayudante quien llevaba puesto el mismo viejo mandil blanco, pero debajo de este llevaba un vestido color salmón, sencillo pero en excelentes condiciones, con la falta lo suficientemente corta para mostrar las botas color marrón de tacón que calzaba. Era notorio, por la sonrisa que en sus labios se dibujaba al caminar, que le gustaba el sonido seco del tacón contra el mármol cada que daba un paso, sin embargo eso para el médico brujo era un verdadero fastidio.

-Si vuelves a usar esas infernales botas mientras trabajas conmigo te prometo convertirte en sirena -la amenazó el hombre mientras volvía a su minuciosa labor diseccionando a detalle el cuerpo inerte de una rana.

La chica se sobresaltó al escucharlo, sabiendo que aquella amenaza era muy real. No estaba segura si el médico podía convertirla en sirena, pero una vez fue testigo de cómo sometía a un hombre adulto a una metamorfosis que lo dejó convertido en una especie de criatura parecida a un Grindylow. Prefirió no averiguar hasta donde podían llegar los poderes de su maestro y se dispuso a continuar su trabajo de la forma más silenciosa posible.

La chica castaña revisaba varias pociones, agregando ingredientes y aumentando o reduciendo la intensidad de las llamas sobre las que los calderos estaban puestos. El objetivo de tan elaborada experimentación era encontrar una forma de regenerar extremidades de un cuerpo, sin embargo muchos de sus intentos habían terminado en envenenamientos para sus conejillos de indias (ranas, para ser más literales), por lo que su investigación estaba justo donde se encontraba aquel día semanas atrás en que la joven castaña tomó un día libre gracias a la reina.

Snape se alejó de su mesa de trabajo resoplando con cansancio.

-Agrega más raíz roja al caldero cuatro, esa poción logró recobrar el miembro completo de la rana, pero a un ritmo muy lento, si hacemos que la poción sea más rápida lograremos concretar nuestro objetivo -la castaña asintió tomando un pedazo de pergamino de su mandil, una pluma blanca de la mesa y aproximándose al caldero con la raíz en mano hasta que se detuvo con una expresión de duda. Dejó la raíz sobre la mesa y comenzó a revisar las notas en las que registraba cada ingrediente y cantidad de este que vertían en los calderos.

-Maestro, esta cantidad de raíz es venenosa en un organismo tan pequeño como el de una rana, creo que la rana murió envenenada, no por la tardanza en el proceso de regeneración de la pata.

-¿Ahora tú vas a enseñarme a mí? -le respondió bruscamente el hombre-. ¡Haz lo que te digo!

La castaña ya sabía que el hombre reaccionaba así cada que lo corregía, por lo que ni siquiera se sobresaltó y en cambio se agacho para mirar debajo de las mesas, hasta que dio con lo que necesitaba justo debajo de la mesa sobre la que su maestro trabajaba. Sin decir nada se arrastró hasta esta y tomó algo del suelo. Snape la miraba curioso. Al levantarse se dirigió deprisa hasta el caldero y con un pequeño cucharon tomó un poco de la poción verdosa que había en él. Se acercó a la mesa y dejó en ella la cucaracha que había tomado del suelo, deteniéndola con un dedo para evitar que escapara, para después vestirle la poción cuidando no tocar su propia piel con ella. Siguió sosteniendo a la cucaracha unos segundos hasta que finalmente la soltó y ambos fueron testigos de cómo comenzaba a huir pero antes de llegar al borde de la mesa su paso se volvió lento y dificultoso hasta que se detuvo por completo, aparentemente muerta. Snape hizo un gesto de inconformidad mientras veía a la chica que sonreía triunfal.

-La poción cuatro es venenosa, ¿Quiere que agregue más raíz roja? -le preguntó con un ligero tono de burla, nada común en ella cuando se dirigía al médico brujo.

-Limpia este desorden -le dijo señalado la mesa mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a los calderos. La castaña estaba segura de haberlo escuchado decir "sabelotodo insufrible" en un susurro, cosa que lejos de ofenderla le resultaba divertida y agradable, solo decía eso cuando ella le demostraba sus habilidades adquiridas con el tiempo, la práctica y las enseñanzas del brujo.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de ese pequeño suceso cuando en la puerta del taller de Snape, se escucharon los golpes de un puño. La castaña y el hombre se miraron extrañados, no era común que alguien lo buscara, y menos que llamaran a la puerta antes de entrar. Las únicas ocasiones en que habían ido a buscarlo fue unos días atrás cuando el rey llegó solicitando algo para aliviar el dolor que tenía en el brazo a causa de una pequeña lesión durante su cacería de esa mañana y justo el día anterior, cuando el hombre llamado Sirius Black entró de manera brusca para recordarle, sin mucha cortesía, que debía presentarse a la lección del príncipe de esa noche. Ese día Snape se enteró que Black era un noble de buena posición y riqueza, amigo personal del rey desde la infancia y que actualmente vivía en el castillo entrenando en las artes del duelo al joven príncipe, quien resultaba ser también su ahijado.

Regresando al mundo actual, Snape volvió a cuestionarse, ¿Quién sería la persona detrás de la puerta? Y para salir de la duda le indicó con la mano a su aprendiz que abriera la puerta. Al hacerlo, los dos pudieron ver a la reina en persona quien entró sonriente al taller usando un vestido color vino, seguida de una mujer con túnica verde esmeralda y de mirada severa que observaba el lugar con algo de desagrado.

-Mi señora, le dije que yo podía venir a resolver esto, este lugar es...poco propio para usted -la identidad de la mujer era nada más ni nada menos que Minerva McGonagall, la dama de compañía de más alto rango de la reina, y por lo tanto la jefa directa de todo el personal del castillo, exceptuando a la guardia que respondían al capitán Lupin, y de Severus Snape, quien tan testarudo como siempre se reusaba a admitir que respondía a alguien que no fuera el rey o la reina en persona.

-Minerva, me parece una grosería no venir personalmente -dijo mientras iniciaba un paseo por la habitación mirando con curiosidad cada rincón-, además este lugar me recuerda mucho al taller donde yo aprendía magia cuando era joven -continuo con tono soñador-, claro que donde yo aprendía no era tan espacioso, ni disponía de tantas herramientas, pero igual era un buen lugar y mi maestro era el hombre más inteligente que llegue a conocer, se llamaba...

-Le ruego me disculpe mi señora si sueno descortés -la interrumpió el brujo cuando la mujer ya se encontraba tocando los recipientes con sus ingredientes en el viejo gabinete al fondo de la habitación-, pero debo preguntar, ¿A qué se debe su visita?

-Ah, claro, ruego me disculpe usted a mi señor Snape, solo vine porque no he tenido oportunidad de verlo en estos días, y siendo que el baile por la visita de los Malfoy será en dos días, quería saber si ya están listos.

El brujo y su aprendiz miraron incrédulos a la mujer de cabello rojizo, se dirigieron una rápida mirada y volvieron a ver a la mujer que sonreía amable como siempre, no parecía que estuviese bromeando, hablaba en serio, lo que resultaba más perturbador.

-Perdón...mi señora, ¿Está usted diciendo que estamos invitados a la festividad? -preguntó incrédula la joven castaña. Snape, siempre inexpresivo, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa e incertidumbre.

-Naturalmente Hermione -le contestó la soberana del reino, con un tono muy suave y agradable.

-Mi señora, nos honra con todas sus atenciones, ¿Pero no cree que se excede con esto? -al fin Snape pudo articular palabra y eso fue lo que dijo a la mujer a la que no dejaba de ver con la misma expresión de duda y sorpresa que tenía desde hacía ya un rato.

-En lo absoluto, usted es un hombre impresionante, su aprendiz una joven encantadora y a ambos los quiero presentes en el baile.

-Pero el rey...

-¡Oh! Mi esposo -dijo ella con una gran sonrisa-, de lo único que habla estos días es de a cuanta gente quiere presentarle a su talentoso y fantástico médico brujo, él está más que encantado con la idea de que usted asista -por supuesto, pensó Snape, la única razón para hacerlo asistir a semejante evento era para presumirlo como quien presume un perfecto venado sobre la mesa, y cuenta la anécdota de cacería que llevó al animal hasta ahí.

-Repito que es un gran honor, pero...

-¡Sin peros! -exclamó con poderosa voz la reina, dejando a Snape callado. No era que sonara con enfado, simplemente que en esas dos palabras se notaba con creces la posición como legitima reina de Griffindor de la mujer-. Sirius se reunirá con usted después de la lección de Harry de esta noche, para ayudarlo a elegir un atuendo más... -la reina miró de pies a cabeza al hombre y sonrió no muy convencida- ...apropiado. En cuanto a ti -la reina miró a Hermione que dio un respingo al sentir la mirada de la reina sobre ella-, ven conmigo, eso claro, si tu maestro no dispone lo contrario -la reina miró seria a Snape, y la joven igual lo volteó a ver con duda en sus ojos. El médico brujo bufó e hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole a la chica que fuera. La reina sonrió evidentemente complacida-. Perfecto, vamos linda -le dijo extendiendo su mano como pidiendo que la tomara. La castaña levantó con duda su mano después de frotarla con insistencia sobre la tela de su vestido, y las dos mujeres salieron de la habitación seguidas por McGonagall que en el umbral de la puerta se giró y miró al hombre de cabello negro.

-Procure elegir un atuendo pertinente, el señor Black a veces puede resultar algo extravagante, y en el baile estarán presentes familias de renombre -dijo y cerró la puerta al salir. ¡Perfecto! Además de tener que asistir a un baile estaba a la merced de, aparentemente, un loco.

Hermione siguió a la reina por los pasillos hasta llegar al primer cuarto que visito junto a su maestro la noche en que conoció el castillo. Ingresó junto a la reina, seguidos por McGonagall al cuarto donde ya había dos chicas de cabello rubio y con pulcras vestimentas, que reverenciaron a la reina en cuanto la vieron.

-Hermione, te presento a Lavender y Luna, dos excelentes costureras -dijo la señora del reino. Las palabras de la reina no hacían más que aumentar su incertidumbre, y a eso se sumó otro hecho que despertó la curiosidad de la castaña: Por cómo se veían las cosas parecía que la reina no había abandonado esa habitación y regresado a la recamara del rey.

-Jovencita -escuchó que la llamaron con voz severa y volteó a ver a McGonagall quien con la mirada le indicó que debía prestar atención a la reina. La castaña volteó a verla de inmediato algo apenada.

-Perdone, me distraje –dijo la castaña apenada por el atrevido pensamiento que paso por su cabeza.

-No te preocupes, te decía que Luna y Lavender trabajaran en un atuendo para ti.

-¿Cómo? -ese ya era el límite para la sorpresa de la castaña, sabía que nada podría aumentar más su conmoción. Vio como las dos jóvenes comenzaban a buscar entre varias telas extendidas sobre la cama de la reina.

-Ellas confeccionan mis vestidos para eventos como la visita de los Malfoy, y les pedí que además del mío en esta ocasión trabajen en uno para ti.

-Ah...yo...

-No tiene nada de qué preocuparse mi señora, le prometo que haremos un excelente trabajo -la interrumpió la chica de mirada soñadora llamada Luna. Hermione sonrió algo divertida por la forma en que la chica se dirigía hacia ella. ¿Ella creería que era miembro de una familia de nobles?

-No lo dudo, es solo que...a riesgo de sonar como mi maestro diré que esto ya es un exceso en las consideraciones de su parte hacia mí, y aceptarlo me parecería un abuso.

-Y que lo rechaces para mí sería una ofensa -dijo la mujer con tono severo y luego le sonrió con ternura-, anda, debajo de ese delantal sucio, esa cara manchada y el cabello alborotado hay una mujer muy bonita, déjame verla en el baile.

Hermione sonrió con las palabras de la mujer, su tono maternal la conmovía sobre todo por la distancia que había entre esos días y los años en que era feliz junto a su familia, su padre y su madre que a diario la miraban como en ese momento la miraba la reina.

-Bueno, no habiendo ningún argumento más en contra pongámonos manos a la obra -le dijo la reina sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos. Hermione dejó de protestar y cooperó en todo lo que las mujeres ahí reunidas le pedían que hiciera.

Snape por su parte había tenido un día bastante difícil, trató de trabajar con Seamus y Neville pero la torpeza de ambos lo exasperó en pocos minutos y terminó corriéndolos a gritos de su taller. Después de eso se sentó a leer una novela que su aprendía le había regalado a modo de disculpa por su día libre no consultado con él, hasta que dio la hora de ir a otra de las habitaciones del castillo, una ubicada en la parte alta de la imponente construcción, donde se encontró al entrar con un muchacho de cabello negro alborotado y gafas redondas que practicaba encantamientos al lado de un hombre pequeño que parecía muy animado.

Flitwick, el maestro de encantamientos del príncipe notó la presencia del hombre de cabello negro que con brazos cruzados permaneció en el marco de la puerta hasta que el hombre diminuto sofocó sus risas divertidas.

-Bien joven príncipe, por hoy hemos terminado, y por cómo están los preparativos para la visita de la familia Malfoy creo que retomaremos las clases la próxima semana.

-Claro maestro -dijo el joven con desanimo. El maestro se retiró saludando a Snape y éste se adentró más en la amplia sala de grandes ventanales que era el lugar destinado para que el príncipe recibiera casi todas las enseñanzas que se consideraban necesarias.

-Buenas tardes joven príncipe -saludó Snape junto con una reverencia y comenzó a explicar al joven algo sobre plantas y raíces y sus propiedades-. Sus tierras son ricas en diversos tipos de plantas que son difíciles de conseguir y aquí crecen con tal naturalidad que podría encontrar algunas hasta entre los hierbajos que los campesinos arrancan sin piedad de sus plantaciones.

Para Snape no era raro que el príncipe tomara sus clases con poco entusiasmo y tampoco le afectaba, la ciencia médica y de las pociones no era para cualquiera, eso siempre lo supo. Pero algo en la mirada del chico era diferente e incluso comenzaba a distraerlo a él. Finalmente tomó un voluminoso libro y lo dejó caer con fuerza sobre la mesa en que se apoyaba el chico sobresaltándolo.

-Discúlpeme majestad, ¿Lo aburro? -dijo con poco tacto mientras se encaminaba a la salida -. Nos veremos la próxima semana, si su disposición a prestar atención lo permite.

-Espere -le pidió el príncipe. Snape se giró y vio al chico aproximarse a él. Cuando ya lo tenía en frente no dio crédito a las acciones del muchacho, quien sin vergüenza o duda alguna le dio una reverencia.

-Le ruego me disculpe maestro, no era mi intención ofenderlo de esa manera. Sé que no soy nada brillante para esto de las pociones pero ello no significa que no me sean de interés. Es solo que hoy no he podido concentrarme en nada todo el día.

-Supongo que la emoción por la fiesta ocupa más sus pensamientos que la utilidad del conocimiento de cómo usar apropiadamente las hojas de almendro -el príncipe bufó mientras se daba la vuelta algo pensativo.

-Emoción, más bien yo diría disgusto, los Malfoy no son personas que tenga en gran estima, ¿Me entiende? -Snape no dijo nada en voz alta, se limitó a maldecirse internamente pues parecía que había dado pie a una plática en que el muchacho expondría su patético sentir hacia las amistades de su padre. ¡Bonita forma de pasar la tarde! Escuchar el triste drama de un niño-. Vera, usted no sabe de esto, pero los Malfoy han sido desde siempre aliados de nuestro reino, claro que habían sido ese tipo de aliados con quienes solo se discuten cuestiones políticas y esas cosas, mi familia y los Malfoy siempre fueron muy distantes por sus ideas y opiniones, solo unidos por los pocos pero fundamentales beneficios que se obtenían por la alianza. Pero desde hace algunos años, diez, tal vez once, mi padre comenzó a tratar a los Malfoy con más familiaridad, tanto así que se instauró de la noche a la mañana esta tradición de hospedarlos en el castillo y hacer una fiesta con el motivo de celebrar su visita. Pero en lo personal odio a esas personas, vienen solo a criticar el reino, el castillo, a mi padre por sus decisiones, según ellos él es muy blando con el pueblo, y abusan siempre de la gente de este castillo. Mi padre como todos en la familia siempre fue un gobernante justo y bondadoso, pero desde que mi padre y el señor Malfoy se tratan con más cercanía el pueblo ha notado una distancia con respecto a su rey. Usted vio el pueblo alrededor del castillo, yo sé que debió haber escuchado como critican a mi padre por volverse cada vez más mezquino y distante, él no era así, y me preocupa, de verdad me preocupa.

Snape escuchó con atención las palabras del joven, se veía realmente afligido, aunque claro, eso al médico brujo no lo inmutó tanto. Sabia por experiencia que un noble no era por lo regular bondadoso con la gente a su disposición, y para él, si el rey James se comportaba de esa manera era solo porque el hombre se estaba portando como su posición le demandaba.

-A veces pienso que quizá Malfoy lo haya hechizado para volverlo así, una vez quise hablarlo con mi madre pero...no sé si de su parte sea miedo a reconocer que mi padre ha cambiado, o si no considera relevante mi palabra y como tantos otros me tilda de torpe o inmaduro -el príncipe apretó los puños y miró al suelo molesto.

-Joven príncipe, tenga por seguro que si su padre estuviera siendo hechizado alguien más ya lo habría notado -dijo como restándole importancia a las palabras del muchacho. El chico levantó la vista y sonrió con desgano.

-Sí, lo sé, si él estuviera bajo el influjo de algún hechizo usted ya lo habría notado, como notó lo que le pasaba a mi madre solo con verla.

-Son cosas completamente distintas pero... -Snape miró en los ojos del muchacho la necesidad que podía ver en un paciente que rogaba por que le dieran un buen pronóstico-...por supuesto, me daría cuenta.

-Y usted podría... ¿Revisarlo? -lo cuestionó el muchacho con más ánimo. Snape frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

-¿Que dices?

-Usted podría revisar el estado de mi padre para determinar si está o no bien.

-Eso no... Yo no tengo autoridad para...

-¡Hable con mi madre! -le suplicó y el brujo enmudeció al pensar en la reina. Quiso volver a negarse pero el recuerdo de los ojos verdes de la mujer, presentes en los ojos de su hijo lo dejaron sin habla. Aprovechando esto el chico continuó-. Los he visto hablando juntos, ¡Y si escuchara como ella se expresa de usted! Mi madre le tiene una gran estima, mucho más que mi padre, estoy seguro de que si es usted quien le dice que él puede estar en mal estado y que necesita una revisión o algo ella lo apoyará sin dudarlo.

Snape se giró para romper el hipnótico contacto con los ojos verdes del chico, idénticos a los de su madre, pero con ello no logro apartar la imagen de la sonrisa de ella y la calidez de su voz.

-¿Señor? -lo llamó el chico de pelo azabache.

-Veré que puedo hacer -le respondió y al hacerlo se percató de que fue justo esa la respuesta que le dio a la reina cuando le pidió que enseñara a su hijo.

-Gracias maestro Snape -dijo volviendo a reverenciar al hombre antes de disponerse a marcharse-. Joven príncipe -lo llamó el hombre y el joven se detuvo-, ¿Cómo se expresa la reina sobre mí? -se sorprendió cuestionando al chico y se arrepintió de ello justo después de hacerlo. El joven medito un momento.

-Bueno, no es tanto las palabras que dice, sino la mirada que pone, el brillo en sus ojos cada que pronuncia su nombre -él chico sonrió -, solo la había visto poner esa mirada y esa sonrisa cuando hablaba de otra persona en específico -y dicho eso se marchó. Snape ya no se cuestionaba por que se había atrevido a preguntarle al príncipe sobre la opinión de su madre respecto a él, sino que una pregunta todavía más atrevida rondaba en su mente.

-¿De qué persona se trata?...acaso... ¿Del rey?...

Aquel día termino con Snape en los aposentos de Sirius Black escuchando como este le hablaba con mucho ánimo sobre las hermosas mujeres que visitarían el castillo con motivo de la fiesta.

-¡Ah! Las mujeres de la familia Delacour son sencillamente espectaculares, de esperarse siendo que en su familia hubo una veela hace tiempo, aunque las hijas de Monsieur Lemair no se quedan atrás, ¡oh! Y unas bellas visitantes de oriente vendrán esta vez si no estoy mal informado…ya lo veras Snape, solteros como tú y yo nos la podemos pasar muy bien en noches como esta.

Snape trataba de no prestar atención a las palabras del hombre mientras un anciano sastre le mostraba telas al hombre que parecía estar cada vez más impacientado. Finalmente entre él y Sirius eligieron una tela negra. Con ella el sastre confeccionó un traje bastante sencillo que luego recibió unos cuantos arreglos y adornos, eso por la insistencia de Sirius. Al final el resultado había sido una túnica muy parecida a las que utilizaba el señor Black (o sea, nada que utilizaría el médico brujo), con bordados en los puños y el cuello, eso en combinación de una camisa de seda de un verde oscuro que el mismo médico eligió seria su atuendo para el día de la fiesta.

El tiempo que restaba para la celebración pasó con tal rapidez que el día del evento parecía que aún faltaba mucho por hacerse, aunque se trataba ya solo de los preparativos finales. Snape se negó a abandonar sus aposentos hasta que fuera forzosamente necesario, y con esas palabras azotó la puerta en la cara de su asistente cuando esta fue a decirle que la reina pedía verlo con el atuendo de gala. La chica suspiró, sabía que ese sería el resultado pero no podía decírselo a la reina sin intentarlo al menos una vez. Se encogió de hombros y se retiró para ver a la reina, decirle que su maestro se había negado y luego volver a su habitación donde su vestido la esperaba. Cuando la tarde estaba dando paso a la noche la chica ya se encontraba bien arreglada, con el hermoso vestido color violeta acompañado de un par de guantes de seda largos hasta mas arriba de los cosos y el cabello peinado que caía sobre sus hombros y por toda su espalda, llegando hasta la mitad de esta. Finas capas de maquillaje habían sido aplicadas a su rostro por parte de Luna que al terminar la miró con una enorme sonrisa.

-Esta tan guapa como para seducir a algún noble –le aseguró para después reír con ella. Lavender mientras tanto terminó de arreglarle el cabello al ponerle un adorno de marfil en la parte de atrás, semejante a una mariposa.

Hermione suspiro mientras se ponía de pie y al verse en el espejo de su habitación se sorprendió de la imagen que este le devolvía. Jamás pensó que se pudiera ver así de bien, parecía efecto de una alucinación, pero era la realidad, era ella quien sonreía en el espejo. Estaba a punto de agradecer a sus acompañantes cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente.

-Qué bueno que te encuentro Granger –dijo McGonagall que llevaba puesto un vestido, menos lujoso que el de la castaña pero que igualmente muy elegante-, necesito que te encargues de dirigir todo lo referente al banquete y a los sirvientes que atenderán a los invitados en la fiesta, ya que los idiotas de Seamus y Dean estuvieron bebiendo tanto anoche que están en tan mal estado que si por mi fuera ya los habría echado a la calle, pero el príncipe insiste en interceder por ellos y… -McGonagall se detuvo como meditando que eso era tema para otra ocasión-, como sea, ve a la cocina, coordina a todos y hazlo lo más rápido que puedas, seguramente la reina querrá que estés acompañándola en la fiesta –y dicho esto se retiró a prisa la mujer. Hermione miró a Luna y Lavender algo preocupada.

-Yo no sé dirigir gente –las dos chicas se miraron y sonrieron.

-No te preocupes, te ayudaremos –le dijo Lavender con confianza en sí misma.

Finalmente Snape se decidió a salir de su habitación y sin mucho afán se dirigió al gran vestíbulo del castillo, en donde ya había un buen grupo de gente, invitados con elegantes y extravagantes vestimentas que denotaban sus riquezas y unos cuantos sirvientes que cargaban abrigos, ofrecían copas de vino y otros licores y acataban cada orden de sus amos. Snape se encamino al encuentro con un chico al que identifico como Neville, quien cargaba una bandeja con copas de vino. Tomó una sin mediar palabra con el chico y este al notar de quien se trataba se sobresaltó de tal manera que casi deja caer la bandeja, cosa que se impidió gracias a que Sirius extendió un brazo para detenerla sobre la palma del muchacho que lo miró avergonzado.

-Ten más cuidado, o podríamos molestar a alguien –le dijo con tono suave, no parecía enfadado. Snape miró con curiosidad a aquel hombre, no parecía tan arrogante y cretino como él pensaba que era, al menos no concebía que alguien arrogante y cretino fuera amable con un simple sirviente como el chico que se alejó de ellos-. Veo que la ropa le ha quedado a la perfección –le dijo Black y Snape se miró un poco.

-Tal vez sus ventaja tenga trabajar directamente para los nobles -dijo con sencillez y Black se rio contento, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del brujo.

-Créame mi nuevo amigo, hay mas ventajas que la ropa, a veces la verdadera ventaja de la ropa esta en cuan fácil sea quitarla -le dijo señalando con discreción hacia la entrada del castillo por el cual entraban dos hermosas y jovenes mujeres acompañadas de un hombre de avanzada edad. Snape no dijo nada pero sonrió totalmente de acuerdo con la declaración del hombre que ni corto ni perezoso se aproximó a los recién llegados para presentarse con las jóvenes mujeres haciendo uso de toda su galantería.

Snape dio un trago a su bebida pensando que quizá no sería tan malo estar ahí. Eso hasta que se dio la vuelta y vio por las grandes escaleras del vestíbulo como bajaban un hombre con una túnica roja repleta de adornos, con una espada en la cintura llena de piedras preciosas incrustadas en la empuñadura y una corona en su cabeza igualmente adornada de brillantes gemas y diamantes. Y a su lado, no menos espectacular sino que todo lo contrario, vio bajar a la reina del brazo del rey. Con un vestido igualmente rojo con finos bordados dorados, un reluciente collar en su cuello y en la cabeza una corona menos grande pero igual de hermosa que la de su esposo. Snape se quedó congelado admirando la belleza sobrenatural de la mujer mientras pensaba que igualmente ella debía tener en su ascendencia a alguna veela. Sus ojos verdes pasaron por todo el vestíbulo hasta llegar a él, y en ese momento la sonrisa de ella se volvió mas grande y sincera al tiempo que un ligero rubor coloreaba sus mejillas. Snape sintió que su cara hervía.

El rey y la reina se encontraban frente a él, al notarlo, el medico dio un paso hacia atrás y los reverenció como nunca en su vida.

-Mis señores -dijo levanto tímidamente la cara encontrándose con la expresión divertida de la mujer mientras que el rey sonreía satisfecho sin voltear a verlo.

-Los Malfoy están por llegar, por favor todos pasen al gran salón -dijo dando una señal con la mano. Todos los presentes obedecieron y se encaminaron hacia donde indico el rey.

Mientras Snape veía a la pareja alejarse, sintió dentro de él que su idea de que las cosas no saldrían tan mal se desmoronaba. Su respiración estaba agitada, su corazón acelerado y las manos le sudaban tanto que por poco deja caer la copa que ya había olvidado que estaba en su mano. Y todo eso lo había causado una sola sonrisa de la reina.


	5. El ladrón pelirrojo

**Ya el quinto capítulo, debo decir que no fue sencillo escribir, no tanto por el capítulo en si como por las dificultades que últimamente tengo con el tiempo. Pero bueno, no los aburro más con detalles.**

 **Agradezco a todos quienes siguen leyendo, quienes comentan lo que les va pareciendo y ojalá su interés siga vigente y siga creciendo.**

 **Capitulo V-El ladrón pelirrojo**

¡Colin deja de jugar con esa maldita sopera! Fue el grito de Lavender mientras ella, Luna y la aprendiz del médico brujo se encontraban en la cocina tratando de dirigir al batallón de sirvientes que preparaban todo para la llegada de la familia Malfoy. Aunque todos los cocineros parecían estar seguros de qué era lo que debían hacer, el resto de los sirvientes estaban desperdigados y sin una tarea específica. Por algún motivo, McGonagall, la dama de compañía de la reina, no estaba como era la costumbre organizando a toda la gente, y la joven de pelo castaño, quien era la única que por su vestimenta desentonaba rodeada por todos los sirvientes en la cocina del castillo intentaba organizar todo.

-Los sirvientes estorban a los cocineros, hay que sacarlos para que ellos puedan continuar -le susurró Luna mientras revolvía lo que parecía ser una sopa. ¿Porque la chica de mirada soñadora se encontraba trabajando como cocinera? Era una pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de la chica pero que decidió dejar para después. Respiró hondo mientras pedía ayuda a Lavender para subirse a un banquillo que le permitiera quedar sobre las cabezas del resto del personal del castillo y haciendo acopio de todo lo que había aprendido de su maestro en doce años de convivencia se armó de valor.

-¡Montón de idiotas inútiles! -exclamó con fuerza viendo como todo el movimiento se detenía de golpe-, ¿Es acaso que han nacido sin cerebro? ¿O se lo han sacado por las orejas para pulirlo justo hoy? ¡Todos los que no trabajen en la cocina salgan de aquí! ¡Al jardín rápido! -ni cortos ni perezosos todos los sirvientes que no tenían un cucharon, un cuchillo, un pedazo de carne o algún vegetal en la mano salieron de la cocina al jardín en la parte trasera del castillo.

Hermione volteó a ver a sus acompañantes que levantaron sus pulgares en señal de aprobación por su valiente acto y ayudada por ambas bajó del banquillo.

-Ustedes organicen a toda esta bola de haraganes, yo iré con los descerebrados a indicarles cómo se atiende a la nobleza.

Vaya que se había metido en el personaje, incluso ella lo notaba, y se apresuró a acompañar a los sirvientes en la parte de afuera. Todos ellos la miraban algo contrariados, algunos avergonzados, otros con genuino miedo. Hermione sintió que eso era perfecto, utilizaría el miedo en contra de ellos.

-¡Neville! -exclamó con fuerza- Ve a que te den una bandeja con copas de vino y asegúrate de que todo invitado tenga una en la mano, y no descanses hasta que todos los invitados tengan UNA-COPA-EN-LA-MANO-. Se aseguró de acentuar cada palabra.

El chico asintió y se apresuró a entrar a la cocina.

-Todos los demás, tomen una bandeja, llénenlas con comida y ofrezcan aperitivos. ¡Y si alguno causa problemas tengan por seguro que los convertiré a todos en Grindylows! -exclamó con voz potente y los aterrorizados sirvientes se apresuraron a acatar las órdenes.

Hermione vio cómo se vaciaba el jardín hasta que solo quedó un hombre que la miraba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. El hombre vestido con un traje exuberante y el cabello largo bien arreglado se le acercó un poco. La chica lo reconoció al instante: Era Sirius Black.

-Brillante forma de poner a todos en orden, McGonagall debe empezar a cuidar su trabajo, eres una fuerte competencia -dijo y luego se retiró. Hermione se dio la vuelta para mirar como entraba a la cocina.

-¿Dónde está la señora McGonagall? -le preguntó antes de que se alejara más.

-Preparando las cosas para el gran evento de hoy -le dijo, y en su voz se notaba algo de pesar. Hermione se vio tentada a preguntar pero se contuvo, solo lo vio entrar mientras detrás de ella escuchaba un ruido seco como de algo cayendo al suelo. Se giró aunque el vestido se lo hizo algo difícil al atorársele bajo uno de sus tacones. Cuando finalmente pudo ver a atrás vio a un joven aproximándose a ella, vestido con un traje parecido al del resto de los sirvientes. Cuando la luz le iluminó el rostro Hermione notó las pecas en el rostro, el cabello de un rojo intenso y los ojos azules que la miraban fijamente. El chico le sonrió, y esa sonrisa trajo a su mente un recuerdo algo distante.

-Es... ¡Espera! -le gritó la chica. El muchacho se detuvo. Giró para verla pues ya estaba cerca de entrar a la cocina.

-¿Que? -le preguntó con sencillez. Hermione lo miró curiosa antes de poder formular una pregunta.

-¿Quién eres? -el chico frunció el ceño aparentemente contrariado.

-Ron -le dijo con el mismo tono que antes.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? -el chico sonrió burlón antes de responder.

-Trabajar -Hermione parecía querer preguntar algo más pero las palabras no salían de su boca. El pelirrojo sonrió más ampliamente. Se acercó a ella y sin que la castaña pudiera evitarlo le tomó la mano para besarla-. Mi señora, trabajo en el castillo el día de hoy por motivo de la fiesta en honor a la familia Marlon. Si me permite, debo ir a mi puesto.

El muchacho se alejó dejando a Hermione sorprendida y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Quiso ir con el pero mientras entraba salieron Luna y Lavender.

-Hermione, los Malfoy acaban de llegar, hay que apresurarnos, ¡Debes gritarle a los cocineros otra vez para que se den prisa con la cena! -le dijo Luna. Hermione asintió y se dejó llevar por las chicas.

Snape estaba impaciente. Cerca de diez minutos después de las palabras del rey anunciando que los Malfoy arribarían pronto seguían sin hacer acto de presencia. Las copas de vino que había vaciado ya ni se molestaba en contarlas. Muchos pensaban seguramente que estaba buscando embriagarse pero nada más alejado de la realidad, el médico había sido prudente y había tomado una poción para contrarrestar los efectos del alcohol. Aunque comenzaba a arrepentirse de esa decisión.

-¡Señor Snape! -exclamó una vez más el rey exasperándolo porque otra vez le presentaría a algún idiota noble. Se giró para mirar al rey con una sonrisa cortes mientras el hombre se le acercaba acompañado de un caballero-. Quiero presentarle al señor Laplanche, un buen amigo de las tierras más allá del norte de mis dominios que afirma que conoce a los mejores médicos del mundo, ¡Y más atrevimiento aún! Dice que los mejores trabajan para él.

Snape miraba serio al hombre que con aire pomposo lo escudriñaba con la mirada. Después de unos segundos comenzó a reír de forma burlona.

-James, me vas a decir que es éste el hombre al que tanto alabas, no se ve tan sorprendente. Ojos no entrenados... -pronunció volviendo a verlo, esta vez acercándose tanto al médico que por un segundo la idea de estamparle en la nariz su puño le pasó por la mente-... No parecen sus ojos, "ojos entrenados" señor, no se ofenda -le dijo con un tono que obviamente era para ofender. Snape retrocedió un paso interceptando otra vez a Neville para tomar una copa de vino.

-Ojos no entrenados, ¿De dónde saque eso? Es verdad, no estoy tan entrenado -le dijo riendo, cosa que resultó rara para los dos hombres frente a él- apenas y logro distinguir que en la piel de la mejilla derecha de su acompañante -la cual era una mujer a unos ocho metros de distancia de ellos- hay una pequeña mancha que insistentemente trató esta mañana de cubrir con maquillaje. Este debió correrse un poco por que las manchas sobre la manga de su vestido denotan que durante su viaje en carruaje trató de cubrirlo nuevamente. Me imagino que es una pequeña mancha oscura que apareció una mañana y no ha desaparecido, curioso, ese tipo de manchas creo recordar que en mis viajes me enteré de que son un síntoma de una enfermedad silenciosa que invade al paciente hasta matarlo... Cáncer de piel, creo que así le llaman. Mortal y difícil de tratar, pero claro, sus expertos médicos ya lo habrían notado, así que mis palabras no sirven de nada, mi señor -dijo y de un solo trago vació su copa y la depositó en la bandeja de Neville que volvió a pasar junto a él. Snape hizo nota mental de que en toda la noche ya había recurrido a ese chico al menos cuatro veces, se divirtió con ese hecho y más aún al pensar que el pobre chico debía estar algo asustado.

El señor Laplanche parecía sorprendido y algo asustado. Sin decir nada más se apresuró hasta donde estaba su acompañante y comenzó a hablar con ella. Snape y el rey vieron como le limpiaba el maquillaje con la manga de su túnica y como llamaba a uno de sus sirvientes para exigirle de forma muy brusca que revisara la mancha que efectivamente estaba debajo del maquillaje.

-No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso -dijo James. Snape estaba seguro que ese despliegue de frialdad y hosquedad eran suficiente para que el rey lo mandara directamente a recluirse a sus aposentos, después de todo es lo que él quería-,...eso que le dijiste... ¡Fue genial! -exclamó perdiendo todo el porte que se suponía debía tener-, hace tiempo que tenía ganas de cerrarle la boca a ese pretencioso, y tú lo hiciste Severus -su rostro demostraba la vida que nunca antes el médico había visto en él-, disculpa...espero que me permitas llamarte Severus -le dijo con un tono relajado mientras lo miraba algo apenado. Demasiado para aquel hombre que Snape pensaba ya conocía del todo.

-Am... Por supuesto señor, no tengo ningún problema.

-Excelente -dijo con gran entusiasmo mientras interceptaba a uno de los sirvientes para tomar dos copas de un licor ambarino -brindemos por esta nueva amistad -dijo extendiéndole una de las copas-, es un licor fuerte, pero esa poción que tomaste debería contrarrestarla muy bien -Snape abrió los ojos por la sorpresa mientras veía al rey tomar el contenido de su copa. El rey sonrió feliz al ver la cara de sorpresa del brujo-, tienes una visión perfecta Severus, Remus tiene un olfato excepcional, como veras estoy rodeado de talentos impresionantes -le dijo alejándose de él-. ¡Ah! Y espero que en lo consiguiente me llames James, basta de idiotas formalismos con eso de señor -el rey se alejó visiblemente contento en dirección a su esposa que platicaba animadamente con las damas Delacour. Snape se sintió desorbitado, ¿Dónde había quedado el rey que no mostraba emoción alguna?

Antes de que pudiera seguirse cuestionando eso un hombre robusto entró corriendo al salón.

-¡Llegaron los Malfoy! -exclamo con alegría. Detrás de él entró un hombre al que Snape no recordaba haber visto nunca, pero todos los presentes dejaron de reír cuando lo vieron llegar, como si aquel hombre absorbiera el buen ánimo de la festividad. El hombre se aproximó al rey y comenzó a hablarle cambiando el semblante de aquel hombre al que el medico reconoció como el de siempre.

En ese momento entraron al salón tres personas vestidas con peculiares túnicas negras, cubiertas por capas del mismo color. Se las retiraron deprisa y fueron tomadas por uno de los sirvientes. Debajo de las capas había una mujer delgada de mirada dura y un par de hombres rubios. Parecían una familia, los padres y el hijo que hacía gestos de desagrado mirando todo a su alrededor. El hombre mayor se aproximó al rey para abrazarlo con fuerza. Debían ser los Malfoy.

El rey de inmediato volteó a verlo y Snape supo que ese era el momento justo para acercarse. Caminó hacia él sin ganas, se quedó de pie junto a los presentes esperando las presentaciones correspondientes.

-Severus, tengo el gran honor de presentarte a la familia Malfoy; Lucios, la hermosa Narcisa, y el joven heredero, Draco -dijo el rey con gran ánimo en la voz, pero con los ojos muertos como de costumbre.

-Así que es este el gran talento que salvó de la muerte a nuestra hermosa Lily -dijo el mayor de los Malfoy extendiendo su mano. Snape la estrechó sintiendo el fuerte apretón del hombre -brillante, magnífico trabajo, ¿sabe, señor Snape?, si trabajara para mí le aseguro que le pagaría mucho más de lo que gana aquí con el rey -el rey rio divertido por las palabras de Lucios.

-No le haga caso Snape, este hombre siempre trata de quitarme a mis mejores hombres, lo ha hecho durante años con el señor Riddle -dijo señalando al hombre que había entrado detrás del robusto cara de rata que seguía ahí presente. El hombre en cuestión, calvo y con ojos como de serpiente miró a Snape escudriñándolo con la mirada.

-Nuestro rey es siempre tan efusivo al hablar de sus siervos -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa poco agradable en el rostro. Snape miró por un segundo a la reina que parecía incomoda y se escabulló lejos de los presentes en cuanto pudo, pese a lo cual la charla continuó como si nada y Snape se vio envuelto en preguntas por parte del rey que en ningún momento volvió a llamarlo Severus y del mayor de los Malfoy, que se mostraba bastante interesado en las habilidades del médico.

Lejos de ahí, Hermione al fin había logrado librarse de la carga que representaba el trabajo de ser la mandamás en la cocina. Se incorporó en el salón con la mayor discreción que pudo y con la mirada ubicó a toda la gente que era importante. La reina estaba en un rincón junto a algunos invitados con cara de pocos amigos. Su maestro estaba en iguales condiciones acompañado por el rey y otras cuantas personas. Más alejado se encontraba el príncipe Harry que charlaba con Sirius quien no dejaba de ver sin discreción alguna a las hermosas invitadas, para luego hacerle comentarios en susurros al joven que reía entretenido, y finalmente sus ojos vieron un destello azul, un destello que pertenecía al rostro de un chico de cabello rojo y que se movía de un lado a otro transportando una bandeja con algunos alimentos. Hermione no dejó de observarlo por un buen rato, notando la poca disposición que mostraba con los invitados, impropio de un sirviente que vive para servir a otros, y que su andar era apresurado, parecía ansioso. Algo en él no le terminaba por gustar y le preocupaba aún más al estar totalmente convencida que ese peculiar personaje era el mismo ladrón pelirrojo que había visto en el pueblo con una bolsa de dios sabe qué. ¿Pero estaba en lo cierto? ¿Estaba siendo paranoica? ¿Sus sospechas en él se fundamentaban en algo? Parecía que no, no tenía razones para sospechar de él. ¿O sí?

-Marlon -susurró ligeramente mientras se abría paso entre los presentes para acercarse al pelirrojo. En ese momento agradecía tanto llevar esos largos guantes que le habían permitido esconder su varita en uno de ellos.

Ron extendió la bandeja en sus manos para que un grupo de invitados tomaran de ella la comida que transportaba y luego retrocedió alejándose. Estaba cerca de la entrada del salón y el camino se veía libre y sin estorbos, lo que lo hizo sonreír alegremente, hasta que sintió la sensación de la punta de una varita picándole la espalda, cerca de la columna. El chico se detuvo y trató de volverse para ver a quien lo amenazaba.

-No te gires, camina a afuera del salón -la voz era de una mujer, y el chico la identificó de inmediato.

-Mi señora, estoy seguro de que mi trabajo no ha estado tan mal como para merecer que me convierta en un Grindylow -le dijo con voz calmada y un tono burlón.

-Solo camina, sin llamar la atención -le indicó y el pelirrojo accedió de inmediato caminando con pasos ligeros.

-Le aseguro mi señora que lo que esté pensando no es la verdad.

-Eso ya lo veremos -le respondió sin inmutarse la chica.

Snape ni se percató de aquella escena entre el pelirrojo y su aprendiz, pues estaba abrumado por las voces de los invitados a la fiesta, tanto que estaba tentado a desaparecerse, y vaya que lo habría intentado de no ser porque bien sabía que dentro de ese castillo era imposible. Al cabo de un rato una chica rubia que avanzaba por el salón con paso animoso y dando pequeños saltos pasando desapercibida casi por completo se acercó al rey, este después de escucharla anuncio que el banquete estaba listo y pidió a todos los invitados tomar asiento en la larga mesa que apareció en el centro de la habitación repleta de comida que se veía espectacular. La reina miró con curiosidad a la chica quien era su costurera de confianza y se cuestionó porque ella estaba dando la información sobre el banquete si se suponía que esa tarea correspondía al personal de la cocina. De cualquier modo se dejó llevar por su esposo para ocupar el asiento al lado de el quien estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, y le indicó a Snape que ocupara el asiento junto a ella. Del otro lado se acomodó el príncipe y después de él la familia Malfoy. El resto de los lugares los ocuparon conforme fueron acercándose a la mesa, quedando el señor Black en el mismo lado de la mesa que Snape pero casi al final de esta, aun en una muy animada platica con un par de hermosas mujeres.

-¡Por favor! ¡Disfruten de la comida! -pidió el rey y todos los presentes comenzaron a comer.

-Debo decir, James, que te rodeas siempre de lo mejor, esta comida y este vino son simplemente excelentes -comentaba con buen ánimo el señor Malfoy.

Snape sentía que no podía estar más aburrido, aquellas pláticas pretenciosas y alabanzas de uno a otro le irritaban. Se sentía apesadumbrado por el solo hecho de tener que permanecer en su lugar, y ni la deliciosa comida y el exquisito vino podían mejorar la situación. Paseo sus ojos por la mesa viendo a los comensales reunidos, la mayoría sonreía y carcajeaba sonoramente con los comentarios humorísticos que de tanto en tanto salían de la boca del rey o del patriarca Malfoy. Eran pocos los que, como él, no parecían tan alegres. Entre ellos se contaban algunas personas que Snape reconocía apenas, miembros de la corte del rey con los que no había tenido mucho contacto, el capitán Lupin que miraba a Malfoy casi sin parpadear, Black que entre su plática con las jóvenes hermosas también dirigía furtivas miradas a la familia y al consejero del rey, Riddle, quien reía y parecía tan complacido como el resto de los hipócritas, como Snape los llamaba. Más cerca de él notó la expresión de fastidio del príncipe que lucía particularmente molesto por la presencia del joven de más o menos su edad, el heredero de los Malfoy, y aún más cerca, dio con la mirada de la reina que también parecía poco entusiasta. La mujer notó la mirada de Snape y se esforzó por sonreír, pero el médico brujo de sobras sabía que era una sonrisa falsa, sabia distinguirlas muy bien, tanto como usarlas. Siendo como él era constantemente utilizaba sonrisas falsas, para cubrir su decepción, su desinterés, su enfado, y en ocasiones también su tristeza, y sabiendo todo eso el médico se preguntaba, ¿Que sería lo que ocultaba la reina?

Lejos del salón, en uno de los jardines del castillo, la aprendiz del brujo había llevado al muchacho pelirrojo quien seguía con la amenaza de la punta de la varita en la espalda. Finalmente Hermione se convenció de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para evitar el mal trago de cualquier dificultad que la presencia del pelirrojo pudiera representar para los nobles. Ahora que podía observar mejor al muchacho notó que aunque parecidas, las ropas que llevaba no eran las mismas que del resto de los sirvientes. Se detuvo y el muchacho con ella.

-Avanza cinco pasos más, y no intentes escapar, tengo muy buena puntería.

-No lo dudo mi señora -aseguró el muchacho obedeciendo a la castaña. Avanzó los cinco pasos y permaneció quieto. Hermione notó que aun llevaba la bandeja con él.

-Tira eso y date la vuelta -el pelirrojo se giró mientras manipulaba la bandeja con la mano para sostenerla por el borde dejándola pegada a su costado. Hermione lo miró de pies a cabeza y al llegar a su rostro se topó con la encantadora sonrisa del muchacho y la mirada taciturna de sus ojos azules, que le conferían un aire de misterio, y que resultaba atractivo e inquietante.

-Le repito mi señora, que todo esto me parece incorrecto, sé que soy un poco torpe atendiendo a las personas, pero convertirme en un Grindylow solo por unos errores siendo este mi primer día como...

-Ya cierra la boca -le espetó la chica-. Tu no trabajas aquí -el muchacho la miró con una expresión de desconcierto y parecía no entender aquello que la castaña le decía, pero ella solo bufó negando con la cabeza-. Por favor, no le mientas a una mentirosa -le dijo y el muchacho sonrió burlón con las palabras de ella. Suspiró derrotado mientras se cruzaba de brazos, aún con la bandeja en la mano.

-¿Que me delato? -preguntó finalmente.

-Marlon -le respondió con sencillez la castaña. El chico frunció el ceño mostrando que no entendía-, el apellido de la familia en honor a la cual se hizo esta fiesta es Malfoy, supongo que no escuchaste bien el apellido mientras te colabas en el castillo.

-Bueno, cuando uno está en ese tipo de labores, se interesa más por sortear las defensas mágicas que por escuchar las pláticas de los sirvientes del rey -dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Hermione miró con más ahínco al muchacho, relajando la tensión del brazo con que sostenía la varita.

-Defensas mágicas... ¿Eres un brujo verdad? -Ron no dijo nada, guardó silencio sin cambiar su expresión ahora seria. Hermione decidió que eso no importaba y volvió a apuntar con firmeza al chico-, da igual, ¿Que pretendías? ¿Entrar y robar todo lo que pudieras cargar contigo? ¿O planeabas atentar contra la vida de la familia real? -en ese momento una idea vino a su mente- ¿Fuiste tú el que atentó contra la reina?

El chico pareció sorprenderse por aquella acusación y negó mientras dejaba salir una pequeña risa divertida.

-Ya se lo dije, no es lo que piensa, admito que no soy un sirviente, pero tampoco un vil ladrón, o asesino.

-¿A no? Te vi en el pueblo, robando -lo acusó la chica y el pelirrojo asintió mirando al suelo. Levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos azules en los de ella, dejándola ver un dolor y sufrimiento que la estremecieron.

-No me hace sentir orgulloso, pero morir de hambre es uno de los peores finales posibles, no espero que usted lo entienda -dijo y la escudriño con los ojos-, sus ropas dicen que jamás paso días enteros sin probar bocado.

Hermione sintió un vuelco en el corazón con esas palabras. Que ingenuo aquel pelirrojo que se dejaba engañar por el vestido que esa noche llevaba puesto. Claro que conocía la sensación de pasar días sin comer, sin beber, y tener que dormir en el frio.

Ron se dio cuenta del descuido de la castaña al bajar la guardia y de un movimiento rápido lanzó la bandeja con fuerza. Hermione no alcanzo a reaccionar y el objeto le golpeó la mano con que sostenía la varita haciendo que soltara esta. Ron se lanzó hacia ella antes de que pudiera tomar la varita del suelo y la sujeto por los brazos, poniéndose detrás de ella y aprisionándola con fuerza, pegando su cara a la de ella que enrojeció al sentir en la comisura de sus labios las comisuras de los del chico. Su respiración estaba agitada igual que la de él y su nerviosismo aumentaba más al sentir el cuerpo del varón tan pegado al suyo.

-Lamento ser tan brusco mi señora, pero necesito estar seguro de que entiende -le susurro con voz suave, como una caricia al oído.

-¿Qué cosa? -le susurró de la misma forma la chica. Ron aflojó lentamente su agarre mientras retrocedía un paso, y con delicadeza giraba a la castaña para que quedara frente a él. Con lentos movimientos se agachó y tomó del suelo la varita que levantó y con que apuntó ligeramente a la joven. Ron sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione en cuyo guante había una pequeña mancha roja: Sus dedos sangraban por el golpe de la bandeja.

El chico retiró el guante ante la mirada expectante de la castaña y con un toque de la varita curó las heridas en los dedos.

-Yo no soy el enemigo -dijo al tiempo que llevaba aquella mano desnuda al contacto con sus labios.

-¿Y si tú no, entonces quién? -le preguntó la chica. El pelirrojo sonrió.

-Es lo que vine a averiguar.


End file.
